Star vs las Fuerzas de los Miraculous
by StarcoFantasma
Summary: Los eventos transcurridos en este crossover se ubican cronológicamente entre los episodios Just Friends y Face the Music por parte de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal; y antes del episodio Volpina por Parte de Miraculous Ladybub. Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney Televisión Animation. Miraculous Ladybub pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y Toei Animation.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Comité de Bienvenida**

_Era una hermosa mañana en que las campanas despertaban a París, resonando en Notre Dame. Anunciaban que había pesca por el Sena gris, resonando en Notre Dame. Las más grandes reventaban cual trueno, y las pequeñas tintineaban como cristal. Campanas que encerraban el alma de todo París, sonando en Notre Dame._

Nuestra historia comienza en el numero doce de la calle Gotlib. Afuera se percibía el sabroso aroma del pan recién horneado, y los esposos Dupain Cheng ya se encontraban trabajando tras el mostrador. En eso, Sabine se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta alta para llamar a su hija.

–Marinette, date prisa o llegarás tarde.

–Ya voy mamá.

Arriba en su habitación, Marinette terminaba de alistar sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

–Veamos, mapa de la ciudad, listo…, listas de nombres, listo…, itinerario, listo… Si, todo en orden, hoy será un día estupendo.

En ese momento, Tikki apareció volando a su lado y de un modo juguetón le fue a preguntar.

–¿Qué estas haciendo Marinette?... ¿Acaso es otro de tus planes para conquistar a Adrien?

–¡¿Qué?!, ¡no! –respondió la chica sobresaltada y con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas–. Lo que pasa es que hoy vendrán a nuestra escuela unos estudiantes que nos visitan del extranjero, y como presidenta de la clase es mi deber darles una calurosa bienvenida.

–¿Del extranjero? –preguntó curiosa su kwami.

–Si, de América… –contestó Marinette–. Y aquí entre tu y yo, estoy algo nerviosa Tikki. Sabes, escuché que uno de esos estudiantes pertenece a la realeza y...

–Espera –la interrumpió Tikki algo confundida–. ¿Dices que un estudiante de la realeza viene de América?

–Si, eso dicen –insistió su portadora encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero…

Entonces los nervios le ganaron a la pobre chica que se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustada, y empezó a imaginar todos sus miedos e inseguridades plasmados en una hilarante secuencia de viñetas en formato manga.

–¡¿Y si nuestros invitados no se sienten a gusto?! ¡¿Y si con mi torpeza lo hecho todo a perder?! Seguro haré algo que hará enojar a ese supuesto estudiante de la realeza, la imagen de la escuela quedará por los suelos, me destituirán de mi cargo como presidenta de la clase y se lo darán a Chloé, mis amigos se avergonzarán de mi y perderé cualquier posible oportunidad con Adrien... ¡Ay! ¡¿en que lío me he metido?!

–¡Reacciona Marinette! –replicó Tikki–. Solo tienes que tener confianza y dar lo mejor de ti misma.

–Tienes razón –contestó Marinette recobrando la compostura–. Solo tengo que esforzarme por ser la mej... ¡Uy! Mira la hora, me tengo que ir.

Tikki entró en el bolso de Marinette, y esta se apresuró a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

–Adiós mamá, adiós papá –se despidió estando a punto de salir por la puerta de la pastelería–, ya me voy a la escuela.

–Espera hija –la llamó Tom–. Olvidas algo muy importante.

–Es verdad –dijo Marinette, en lo que regresaba a recibir las dos cajas de color rosa que su padre acababa de colocar encima del mostrador.

–Espero que les guste.

–Se que les va a encantar papá, tanto por que tu los preparaste.

Sabine miró enternecida a su esposo e hija, y luego se apresuró a insistir.

–Marinette, si no te das prisa llegarás cuando esos chicos ya vayan de regreso a América.

–¡Cierto! –exclamó su hija sobresaltada otra vez–. No debo dejarlos esperando. Adiós mamá, adiós papá.

Marinette agarró las cajas y salió de la pastelería a toda prisa rumbo a su escuela.

–Allá va nuestra pequeña presidenta de la clase –dijo Sabine abrazando a su esposo.

–Esos chicos son afortunados de tener una anfitriona como Marinette –concretó Tom.

* * *

Ya a esa hora, todos los estudiantes cuchicheaban ansiosos mientras esperaban en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio Franciose Dupont. Junto a ellos estaban el director Damocles y el resto del profesorado, y Marinette se encontraba al frente sosteniendo las cajas de la pastelería de sus padres.

–¿Todavía no llega Adrien? –preguntó Chloé Bourgeois buscando a sus alrededores.

–No, aun no le he visto por aquí… –respondió su mejor amiga Sabrina, quien justo entonces se retractó al ver una limusina aparcando frente al instituto–. Oh, espera, ahorita acaba de llegar.

El gigantesco chofer bajó del vehículo, y abrió la puerta del pasajero para dejar salir a un chico bien parecido de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Al verlo, Chloé se apresuró a alzar sus manos queriendo llamar su atención.

–¡Yuhuuu, Adrien-boo!

Adrien se despidió de Nathalie, quien le recordó que lo recogerían a la hora de la salida para cumplir con su itinerario. Seguidamente subió las escaleras de la entrada y fue a saludar a sus amigos. Como siempre, tuvo que seguir con su rutina diaria de forcejear para que Chloé se soltase de su brazo, y en momento dado a Marinette le faltó poco para dejar caer las cajas y derretirse de la emoción cuando se acercó a hablarle.

–Hola Marinette –la saludó serenamente.

–H... gha... hola... –balbuceó esta.

–¿Esos son macarones? –preguntó el chico dirigiendo su mirada con mucho interés a las cajas de color rosa.

–¿Ah?..., si –respondió Marinette recobrando poco a poco la compostura–. Mi papá los hizo para los chicos de América que nos visitan hoy... ¿Qui... quieres uno?

A una distancia prudencial, una Chloé carcomida por los celos observaba a Marinette entrecerrando los ojos, pensando en una forma de ponerla en su lugar.

–¿De veras puedo tomar uno? –volvió a preguntar Adrien cortésmente.

–Claro –respondió Marinette extendiendo una de las cajas abiertas, ahora con un poco más de confianza–, traje suficiente para todos.

Adrien tomó un macaron con delicadeza y le agradeció a Marinette con una tierna sonrisa. Si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, a Marinette le hubiese dado igual, ella solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese bello momento en compañía del chico que amaba… Momento que lamentablemente fue interrumpido por el director Damocles cuando este llamó a todos sus estudiantes.

–Alumnos, presten atención por favor –anunció aclarándose la garganta–. Como saben, hoy recibiremos a un grupo de estudiantes de la Academia Eco Arroyo, una escuela Americana. Es posible que algunos de ellos se animen a participar en un programa de intercambio que el director Skeeves y yo propusimos, y eventualmente vengan a estudiar con nosotros el año que viene. Así que recuerden hacerlos sentirse a gusto mientras nos visitan.

–Descuide señor Damocles –habló Alya–. Marinette trajo los deliciosos macarones de la pastelería de su papá para darles la bienvenida. También entre las dos planeamos un recorrido para mostrarles los mejores sitios de París, y al final del día les preparamos una sorpresa muy especial.

–Excelente –dijo el señor Damocles satisfecho–. Buen trabajo señorita Césarie.

–El crédito es de Marinette –se apresuró a aclarar Alya, halando a su amiga del brazo (y haciendo que nuevamente tuviese que maniobrar para no tirar las cajas)–, ella lo planeó todo.

–En ese caso, buen trabajo señorita Dupain –volvió a agradecer el director de la escuela.

–¿Y se puede saber que es esa sorpresa tan especial? –preguntó Nino curioso al acercarse.

–Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa –respondió Alya tocándole la punta de la nariz de un modo juguetón–. Pero créeme que es algo que a todos nos va a gustar.

Antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar, los estudiantes y profesores que miraban en dirección a la calle se quedaron paralizados de la impresión; seguidos por los que voltearon a ver; al igual que los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí; y del mismo modo que varios conductores que en ese momento trataron de no chocar al distraerse con aquello que llamó su atención. Y Marinette por su parte, nuevamente estuvo a punto de dejar caer las cajas.

Todo ocurrió en menos de treinta segundos. Una especie de portal mágico se abrió en forma vertical de abajo para arriba en medio de la calle; y un autobús escolar de color amarillo llegó desde el otro lado. Acto seguido, un chico de tez latina –de más o menos la misma edad que Adrien– salió caminando tras el. Vestía una sudadera de color rojo, y en su mano llevaba unas tijeras de diseño extravagante con un grabado que rezaba: MARCO.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a París**

Los estudiantes parisinos pensaron que esta era una de esas tantas cosas raras que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver cada semana. Esas que ocurrían cada vez que algún ciudadano al azar se transformaba en un súper villano con poderes que causaba destrozos y, tarde o temprano, terminaba siendo derrotado por la afamada súper heroína Ladybug y su compañero Chat Noir.

El portal mágico desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, al tiempo que el autobús que llegó a través de este terminó de estacionarse frente al colegio Franciose Dupont.

–Muy bien, llegamos –se oyó hablar a una mujer de voz ronca desde adentro–. París Francia, y no nos costó un solo centavo.

El chico latino se paró junto a la puerta del vehículo, viró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Por su parte, tanto Marinette como Adrien estaban a la expectativa por si tenían que improvisar una excusa que les permitiera salir corriendo en busca de un escondite donde se pudiesen transformar sin que nadie los viera.

La puerta del autobús se abrió y todos, salvo por el latino de sudadera roja –y el mismísimo director Damocles para desconcierto de varios alumnos y profesores por igual–, dejaron escapar un grito de asombro.

Una extraña criatura humanoide de unos dos metros de alto bajó del vehículo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Su aspecto recordaba mucho a los orcos de las películas de El Señor de los Anillos, con las únicas variantes de que vestía como una mujer de mediana edad, usaba tacones altos y poseía una densa y abundante cabellera de color rojo bien cuidada que le llegaba hasta la espalda media. Tenía los brazos tan gruesos como robles, y su escamosa piel era de un tono verdoso; lo mismo que sus largas y puntiagudas orejas adornadas con un par de aretes, su grueso labio inferior del cual sobresalían dos enormes y filosos caninos, y su nariz de pepino crudo sobre la que descansaban un par de finas gafas de lectura. Pero lo que mas destacaba, era el cuarzo rosado que tenía encajado en el ombligo de su sobresaliente barriga.

Pensando que se trataba de un nuevo villano akumatizado, Marinette y Adrien –cada uno por su lado– se prepararon para entrar en acción; pero desistieron en el momento en que el señor Damocles tranquilamente fue al encuentro de la espantosa mujer y estrechó manos con ella como si la conociera de antemano.

–Alumnos y maestros –anunció presentándola ante todos–, ella es la señorita Margaret Calavera, la profesora de los alumnos que nos visitan hoy.

Todos se quedaron más que extrañados preguntándose que clase de escuela era la Academia Eco Arroyo; sobre todo Marinette y Adrien, que por otro lado dedujeron por las palabras del director de su propia escuela y los tratos que tenía con este mismo que en realidad la tal maestra Calavera no representaba ningún peligro y por ende Hawk Moth aun no había hecho de las suyas ese día.

–¡Abajo todo el mundo! –clamó la mujer orco a través de un megáfono–. ¡Vayan pasando de uno en uno y formen una sola fila!

La orden fue obedecida de inmediato y una docena de chicos empezaron a bajar del autobús tal y como les había indicado su peculiar maestra.

–Gracias Marco –dijo un chico llamado Justin al pasar junto al latino.

–Gracias Marco –secundó una chica llamada Chelsa.

–Gracias Marco –le siguió cortésmente otra llamada Hope.

–Gracias amigo –dijeron al unísono Ferguson y Alfonso, los ñoños de la escuela.

–Esta vez si te luciste Díaz –lo felicitó Janna golpeándolo en el brazo de modo juguetón.

La maestra Calavera también le agradeció a Marco antes de seguir hablando con el director Damocles, y los alumnos americanos formaron la fila frente a la entrada del colegio.

Por ultimo, una chica de largo cabello rubio saltó del autobús y paseó su mirada por sus alrededores radiante de felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja toda cuajada de dientes.

Su atuendo –un poco mas llamativo al de los demás– consistía en un vestido turquesa, medias largas, botas altas y una diadema con cuernitos. Llevaba consigo (si mal uno no se podía equivocar a simple vista) una de esas varitas de juguete con luces basadas en algún show de dibujos animados, algo desgastada supuestamente por el adorno de estrella de la parte superior partido a la mitad.

_¿Esos son tatuajes?_, se preguntaron varios de los parisinos al notar las marcas de color rosa con forma de corazón que tenía en cada una de sus mejillas.

–¡Guau Marco! –exclamó entusiasmada–. ¿Es esta esa ciudad mágica de la que me hablaste?

–Así es Star –respondió el latino animándose a hablar finalmente–. Solo que no vayas a tomar lo de "mágica" de manera literal como lo hiciste con las galletas de la fortuna.

–¿Entonces, por qué dijiste que esta era una "ciudad mágica"? –volvió a preguntar su amiga.

–Bueno –empezó a explicar Marco–, según dicen es por la atmosfera de este lugar. Comúnmente la llaman _la ciudad del amor_.

–_La ciudad del amor _–repitió Star, y se quedó viendo a Marco por un breve instante sin decir nada.

Cuando su mejor amigo parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, la princesa giró su cabeza rápidamente en otra dirección pretendiendo seguir observando la majestuosidad de París.

–Tal vez no haya magia de verdad… Pero debo admitir que es una ciudad bellísima.

Desde las escaleras, Marinette entrecerró los ojos al creer que, por un breve momento, los supuestos tatuajes de las mejillas de la rubia con diadema de cuernitos brillaron.

–¿Y por qué escogiste esta ciudad para el paseo de fin de curso? –inquirió Star disimuladamente.

Marco miró de reojo para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviese escuchando y se acercó a hablarle en secreto.

–Tengo planeado algo muy especial para... ¡AAAGH!

–¡Te tengo! –exclamó una chica de piel bronceada que lo sorprendió por la espalda aferrándose a su cuello. Llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza color aguamarina, y era rubia como Star; solo que su pelo era más corto y ondulado y con un mechón teñido de azul neón. Además de que evidentemente estaba mucho más desarrollada que ella.

–Jackie... –jadeó Marco haciendo un esfuerzo por no asfixiarse–. No puedo gespigag...

–Tienes que estar más atento –sonrió esta aflojando el apretón–. ¿O es que olvidaste tus movimientos de karate en casa?

Star permaneció de pie al lado de Marco y Jackie, con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada.

Entretanto, Marinette siguió mirándola algo suspicaz, cuando creyó ver que la media estrella del juguete luminoso había emitido un raro brillo de color verde.

–De verdad estoy impresionada –comentó Jackie–. Todavía no puedo creer que nos trajeras a París.

Star se mordió la lengua para mantener esa falsa sonrisa, mientras observaba con un ojo temblante como la otra chica se asomaba al oído de su mejor amigo para susurrarle muy coqueta.

–Sabes, creo que te ganaste un premio.

Jackie se descolgó de Marco y lo tomó de la mejilla con intención de acercar sus labios a los suyos, y Star desvió la mirada forzando su sonrisa aun más.

– ¡EH! ¡USTEDES DOS! –les gritó la maestra calavera a través de su megáfono–. ¡GUARDEN SU DISTANCIA!

Se puso en medio de ambos y los separó haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus imponentes brazos.

–Dejen lugar para la _señorita decencia_. No permitiré que hagan eso mientras los esté vigilando.

El director Damocles, un tanto apenado por dejar que interrumpiesen a la joven pareja, procedió a hablar con los estudiantes Americanos.

–Buenos días alumnos de Eco Arroyo. Yo soy el señor Damocles y este es el colegio Franciose Dupont. Esperamos que disfruten de su estancia en París. Mañana a esta hora, les proporcionaremos los planes de estudio a los que estén interesados en participar en nuestro futuro programa de intercambio.

El docente hizo una breve pausa para ver a Marco de reojo.

– Por lo que veo, no tienen problema alguno en lo que respecta al transporte cuando viajan –agregó–. En fin, el día de hoy nuestro comité de bienvenida ha preparado todo para que se sientan muy a gusto, y sinceramente espero que con esta visita...

–Eh, si, si señor Damocles –lo interrumpió Chloé impaciente y de una forma muy maleducada propia de ella–. Díganos, ¿es cierto que uno de ellos pertenece a la realeza?

–Bueno… –quiso responder, aparentando no estar molesto por el atrevimiento de la señorita Bourgeois.

–¡Si, soy yo! –se le adelantó Star sonriendo alegremente.

–¿Tu de la realeza? –increpó Chloé–. ¿Con esa ropa tan horrible que usas? No me hagas reír.

–Si –reiteró la chica con marcas de corazones, moviendo su varita para invocar un arcoíris y presentarse del mismo modo que hizo con Marco el día en que lo conoció–. Soy ¡STAR BUTTERFLY!, una princesa mágica de otra dimensión.

Los parisinos miraron asombrados a Star elogiándola por lo bajo. Marinette soltó una risita, ya que le había parecido simpática la forma de ser de la princesa. Chloé sin embargo, se mantuvo indiferente.

–Por favor, tus trucos baratos no engañan a nadie _princesa_. Se ve que no eres más que una perdedora que ve muchos dibujos animados y no distingue entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Star bajó la cabeza y los brazos desanimada ante dicho comentario y puso una mueca de tristeza. Marco y Alya miraron con desprecio a Chloé; Adrien negó con la cabeza decepcionado; la maestra Calavera esperó a que el director Damocles pusiese en su lugar a aquella niña tan malcriada, y este a su vez tuvo que reprimir su furia a sabiendas de que dicha reprimenda podría causarle conflictos con el alcalde Bourgeois.

–¡Déjala en paz Chloé! –la desafió Marinette.

–Yo solo decía la verdad –replicó Chloé de manera despectiva–. Tan solo mira lo ridícula que se ve, y dice ser una princesa.

–Princesa o no, si no estás a gusto mejor vete a casa. Nosotros vamos a saludar a nuestros nuevos amigos. Vamos chicos, ¿que estamos esperando?

Los alumnos parisinos concordaron con su presidenta y empezaron a bajar de uno en uno, después de dos en dos, y luego de tres en tres. Marinette les dio paso mientras llevaba con cuidado las cajas con los macarones de bienvenida; pero nadie vio cuando Chloé le metió el pie haciendo que se tropezara y rodara por las escaleras.

Todo mundo se acercó corriendo a auxiliarla, siendo Adrien y Marco los primeros en llegar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Adrien preocupado.

–¡Au, au, au! ... No –sollozó Marinette al sentir un intenso dolor en su mano derecha–. Creo... !Au!... Creo que me fracturé la muñeca... !Au!

Chloé se llevó una mano a la boca al ser consiente de que en esta ocasión si se le había pasado la mano, y empezó a retroceder lentamente. En ningún momento se percató de que Star, quien había adivinado por su reacción que ella era la única culpable, la estaba mirando de reojo.

–Hay que llevarte a la enfermería –dijo Adrien.

–Déjame sacar mi kit de primeros auxilios para emergencias –se ofreció Marco poniéndose a buscar en su riñonera.

–Lo siento –siguió sollozando Marinette–. Fui descuidada y lo eché todo a perder... !Au!... Arruiné su excusión... !Au!

Al verla en ese estado, Star sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó decidida ayudar.

–Tranquila –la consoló–, creo que yo puedo arreglarlo.

–Star... –quiso objetar su amigo al adivinar que iba a hacer.

Star –al igual que Marco– tragó saliva y apuntó con su varita a la muñeca lesionada de Marinette, esperando que su mano no se fuera a convertir en un tentáculo monstruoso que a la larga intentaría adueñarse de su mente.

–_¡Retornio brazus normalino!_

La media estrella emitió un destello de luz, y Marinette sintió como mágicamente se le reacomodaban los huesos y dejaba de sentir dolor.

–¡Guau! –exclamó con asombro abriendo y cerrando su puño aliviada–. Es como si no me hubiese pasado nada.

Igual de atónito, Marco miró con detenimiento la mano de Marinette y luego a Star.

–De verdad te lo agradezco –dijo Marinette, que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas de alegría, y se puso de pie súbitamente para abrazar a Star–. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi.

–No hay por que –respondió un tanto apenada–. Solo hice lo que creía correcto.

–Es normal que esté feliz– dijo Alya, luego de acercarse para explicarle a Star el porque de su reacción–. Mi amiga es diseñadora y necesita de sus manos para trabajar.

–Ah, ya entiendo.

–Me llamo Marinette –se presentó finalmente la chica secándose las lagrimas–, y quiero que seamos amigas.

–Por supuesto que si –manifestó Star eufórica otra vez–, me gusta hacer nuevos amigos.

–Yo soy Alya, y tu eres… Star, ¿cierto?

–Es correcto.

Salvo por Chloé que seguía alejada de los demás, todos se acercaron para felicitar a la princesa por haberle curado la mano a Marinette.

Luego de romper el hielo, los estudiantes tanto parisinos como americanos se tomaron unos minutos para conocerse mejor. Así, Alya se empezó a llevar bien con Janna, Nino con Ferguson y Alfonso, Marco con Adrien, y Star terminó por aprenderse los nombres y entablar amistad con cada alumno del colegio Franciose Dupont (exceptuando a Chloé desde luego).

En momento dado, Marco se acercó para interrumpir a Star que seguía platicando con Marinette y Alya.

–Star.

–¿Si Marco?

–Debo decir..., que eso que hiciste fue… ¡Impresionante!, en serio, curaste la mano de esta chica al primer intento y no hay ninguna "novia de brazo monstruo" o algo así. De verdad lo hiciste muy bien.

Marinette y Alya intercambiaron miradas de complicidad al ver como Star se llevaba las manos a la espalda, bajaba la cabeza y sonreía apenada ante los elogios del chico de tez latina.

–Últimamente te has esforzado mucho por mejorar –continuó este–. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

–Bueno, es que he estado trabajando en perfeccionar mis hechizos ahora que Glossaryck está… –exhaló un suspiro–. Con Ludo.

Con estas ultimas palabras, a Star se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le bajaron los ánimos otra vez, por lo que Marco rápidamente la apresó en un reconfortante…

–Oh, ven aquí.

–Abrazo –susurró la princesa sintiéndose más aliviada.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo la maestra Calavera, miraron en otra dirección al comprender que no era apropiado interrumpir aquel momento. Marinette sonrió enternecida ante el afecto que se tenían ese par de amigos, pero su alegría desapareció por completo cuando fue Chloé la que se atrevió a interrumpir.

–¡¿Dijiste hechizos?!... ¿Que eres, una bruja?, ¿o acaso perteneces a un aquelarre o eres de esa gente rara que ve paginas de ocultismo en internet?

–¡Ella no es ninguna bruja Chloé! –la encaró Marinette furiosa–. ¡¿No oíste que es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión?!

–Como sea, yo no voy a ningún lado con ese..., ese fenómeno. No quiero que me lance ninguna maldición.

Marinette cerró el puño y se encaminó aun más furiosa hacia donde estaba Chloé.

–Está bien –la detuvo Star poniéndole una mano en el hombro–, déjalo así.

Marinette hizo caso a su petición y después de calmarse llamó a todos los alumnos (menos Chloé que mantuvo su distancia todavía indiferente y de brazos cruzados) a que se reunieran a su alrededor.

–Bueno, ahora que todos nos hemos presentado podemos continuar. Para empezar, les traje unos deliciosos macarones de la pastelería de mis padres para darles la bienvenida, pero… se cayeron al suelo… No importa, aun podemos ir a la excursión que programé para enseñarles los mejores sitios de París. Después iremos a dejarlos en su hotel para que puedan descansar unas horas, y en la noche volveremos a recogerlos para ir al Parque de los Príncipes, ya que hemos preparado una sorpresa muy especial para todos ustedes.

Dicho esto, el director Damocles y su profesorado se despidieron y entraron de regreso en el colegio Franciose Dupont, terminando así de despachar a los dos grupos de estudiantes que se pusieron en fila frente a las puertas del autobús.

–¿No viene con nosotros Maestra Calavera? –preguntó Marco al ver que esta también se disponía a entrar en el instituto en vez de ir al mando de la excursión tal y como estaba planeado.

–No, se que están en buenas manos –dijo la mujer orco ya más relajada–. Esa chica Marinette sabe lo que hace.

–Me alegra que decidiera darles otra oportunidad a las _tijeras dimensionales_.

–Bueno, si el que las maneja esta vez es el _chico seguridad_, no le veo nada de malo.

–¿_Chico seguridad_? –repitió Adrien, que se encontraba justo detrás de el en la fila, levantando una ceja.

–Si –respondió Marco un tanto molesto.

–Bien –se excusó la maestra Calavera–, si me disculpan iré a hablar con el señor Damocles sobre ese programa de intercambio, y ya que esté ahí aprovecharé para ver si no tiene anillo de matrimonio. Supongo que podría tener una _aventura parisina_, si es que me entienden. Lo malo es que: ≪no podré vigilarlos para que no hagan nada indebido≫.

La maestra Calavera le guiñó discretamente un ojo a Marco y se retiró. Adrien se acordó de la chica del mechón azul que había visto coquetearle hacia poco y entendió la indirecta. Su nuevo amigo, _el chico seguridad_, tan solo sintió un fuerte repelús al pensar en la suerte del pobre director de aquella escuela francesa a la que habían llegado.

–Que suerte tienes Marco –comentó Adrien en lo que ambos subían a bordo–. Ojalá me pasara lo mismo con Ladybug.

–¿Ladybug?

–Eh, no nada, después te cuento.

–¿No vas a subir Chloé? –preguntó Sabrina desde la puerta del vehículo.

–No –respondió esta de modo tajante–. La _panaderita _dijo que podía irme a casa si quería, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

–Como quieras –se entrometió Alya, sin a su vez darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Todos terminaron de subir al autobús, siendo la ultima en quedarse afuera Star, quien miraba fijamente como Chloé se alejaba caminando con la naricita bien parada.

–Sube Star –la llamó Marinette–. Solo faltas tu.

–Si, ya voy –dijo acudiendo al llamado con una sincera sonrisa.

Pero antes, agitó su varita sin que nadie la viera y la media estrella emitió un brillo de color verde.

Segundos después, una bandada de palomas que justo en ese momento pasaron volando cerca de ahí entraron en una especie de trance y se abalanzaron en picada sobre Chloé.

–¡Shu! ¡Fuera de aquí apestosas palomas! –gritó, haciendo lo posible por ahuyentar a las aves que empezaron a revolotear hostilmente a su alrededor para picotearle la cara y ensuciarle la ropa–. ¡PAAPPIIIII!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Yo Voy a Ayudarte**

–¡Oh no! –dijo Marinette llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza–, lo hice de nuevo, que torpe soy.

El autobús se hallaba repleto hasta el tope, con todos tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

–Debí pedir un autobús de dos pisos –siguió recriminándose a sí misma–. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que esto iba a pasar?

–Propio de ti Marinette –rió Alya–. No te preocupes, solo tenemos que acomodarnos. Ven, vamos adelante junto a Star.

Alya, Marinette y Star fueron a los asientos de adelante, mientras que Marco se sentó en uno de los de en medio al lado de Adrien.

–Con permiso –se disculpó Jackie, quien llegó abriéndose paso con dificultad a sentarse con toda confianza en las piernas de Marco.

–Ja...Jackie... –balbuceó el latino poniéndose rojo como un tomate de pies a cabeza.

–¿Soy pesada? –preguntó Jackie volteando a verlo con ojos de cachorro triste.

–N-no… –tartamudeó este empezando a sudar a mares–. P-para nada.

En el asiento delantero, Marinette –atenta más que cualquier otro– pudo percatarse de que Star observaba discretamente a Marco y a Jackie con una mirada de deseo. Deseó de estar en el lugar de la chica del mechón azul.

Tras haberse acomodado todos los pasajeros, el autobús se puso en marcha.

Algunos alumnos iban de pie, mientras que los que consiguieron asiento iban muy apretados como por ejemplo: Marinette, Alya y Star que iban pegadas la una a la otra cual sardinas enlatadas, pero aun así disfrutaron del viaje platicando amenamente.

–Háblanos mas sobre ti Star. ¿Dijiste que venías de otra dimensión?

–Si Marinette –respondió la princesa alegremente–. Vengo de Mewni. Allá vivo con mi familia en el palacio real. También hay otros mewmanos como yo, guerricornios, monstruos y...

–¿Dijiste monstruos? –preguntó Alya con sumo interés.

Y así, Star les contó todo a Marinette y a Alya sobre su vida en Mewni. Desde como se volvió una guerrera tenaz que pasaba su tiempo libre luchando con monstruos y montando guerricornios, hasta el día en que le fue entregada su varita y la enviaron a entrenar en la tierra debido a que por poco destruye el reino.

De ahí pasó a contarles sobre todas las aventuras que tuvo con Marco desde el día que lo conoció, cabiendo recalcar que Marinette se mostró más interesada al oír la parte en que Star se hospedaba en casa del chico de tez latina.

En un principio, el relato de Star se les hizo divertido a Marinette y Alya; pero cuando llegó a la parte en la que tuvo que enfrentarse con un hombre lagarto llamado Toffe, fue que ambas supieron que desde ese entonces las cosas se tornaron bastante serias con acontecimientos posteriores como: la avería de su varita, el haber perdido su libro de hechizos a manos de un tal Ludo, o la supuesta traición de su mentor Glossaryck. Todo daba a entender que la princesa en realidad estaba pasando por momentos difíciles.

Alya registraba todo en una grabadora portátil sin dudar que las anécdotas de Star, aunque no tenían nada que ver con superhéroes, eran digno material que ameritaba un espacio en su blog.

A Marinette en cambio, le pareció aterrorizante lo complicada que podía ser la vida de una princesa a tan corta edad. Eventualmente Star se convertiría en la soberana de todo un reino y con eso venían un sinnúmero de responsabilidades. Entre estas lidiar con los conflictos de sus súbditos, mención aparte la discriminación de los mewmanos hacia los monstruos.

Y sin embargo, en base a aquel relato, Marinette logró deducir que su nueva amiga se mantenía optimista y hacia su mayor esfuerzo por seguir adelante debido a algo, o se debería decir a alguien en particular; Marco, _el chico seguridad_, aquel que fue asignado para ser su guía en la tierra, su compañero de batallas y su mejor amigo.

Marinette ya tenía sus sospechas desde que los vio interactuar allá frente a su escuela. Según lo que narraba Star, Marco era alguien muy especial para ella. Tanto así, que estuvo dispuesta a entregar e incluso destruir su varita con tal de rescatarlo de las garras de Toffe.

–¿Tu quieres mucho a Marco verdad? –terminó por interrumpirla Marinette en medio de su relato. A Alya le pareció una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar habiendo tantas cosas estrafalarias y fantásticas de por medio.

–¿Marco? –repitió Star un poco sobresaltada–, he bueno...

Giró su cabeza para ojear a Marco allá en los asientos de en medio, y se enterneció al verlo tan nervioso por tener a aquella chica de curvas pronunciadas sobre su regazo.

–Marco... Marco es mi mejor amigo –continuó bajando su cabeza algo apenada–, y se ha vuelto una persona muy especial para mi. Es divertido pasar tiempo con el. Es un chico genial que sabe karate y prepara unos nachos muy deliciosos... Pero creo que lo mejor, es que siempre puedo contar con su apoyo aun sin pedírselo... Estoy feliz de haberlo conocido y... y no se que sería de mi vida sin...

–¡Star, tus mejillas! –exclamó Alya.

La princesa miró su reflejo en los cristales de los anteojos de Alya, y en efecto pudo notar que las marcas con forma de corazón de su rostro estaban brillando.

–Este..., yo... –se disculpó cubriéndose sus mejillas con ambas manos avergonzada.

–No te preocupes, entiendo –dijo Marinette mostrándose toda comprensiva.

Tanto para Marinette como para Alya, era evidente el porqué del bochorno de Star. Estaba claro que desde hacia tiempo la princesa se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Marinette también se volteó a ver a Marco. Por lo que había contado Star, se trataba de un chico admirable a pesar de las inseguridades que lo aquejaban, y aparentemente varias chicas andaban detrás de el. Janna por ejemplo, parecía haberle tomado mucha confianza y esperaba encontrar la más mínima oportunidad para molestarlo y llamar su atención. Y por supuesto que también estaba la chica del mechón azul a la que el latino tenía –tanto metafórica como literalmente– encima de el.

A pesar de que se habían conocido hacia poco menos de una hora, Marinette le había tomado mucho aprecio a Star, y con este ultimo dato que acababa de confirmar no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más identificada con ella. Es decir, ambas estaban enamoradas del que ellas consideraban el chico más lindo sobre la faz de la tierra, a ambas les costaba expresar sus sentimientos y ambas tenían en frente a una rival más asertiva que no dudaba en hacer su jugada para ganar puntos; aunque afortunadamente la del mechón azul no era para nada arrogante como Chloé, de hecho parecía ser una persona bastante agradable. Aun así, Marinette tuvo la impresión de que Star se sentía inferior debido a que su cuerpo no se había desarrollado tan rápido como el de esa chica, y eso tampoco le parecía justo.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo, Marinette concluyó que no podía haber una relación más estrecha que la que había entre Star y Marco, por lo que pensó que tal vez podría echarle una mano a su nueva amiga, y el primer paso sería quitar de en medio a su rival.

A partir de entonces, Marinette aprendería por las malas que en primer lugar no todo ocurre como en las películas o los cuentos infantiles. Segundo y no menos importante, lo poco apropiado que es meterse en los asuntos personales de otros, peor aun en asuntos del corazón.

–Llegamos –anunció el conductor.

Y Marinette se apresuró a ponerse en pie para hablar con el resto de los estudiantes.

–Esta es nuestra primera parada, la Plaza de Concordia. Sean amables de bajar ordenadamente y procuren no separarse.

Todos empezaron a bajar del autobús con mucho cuidado para no tropezar entre ellos, salvo por las tres de adelante que decidieron esperar a ir de ultimas. Finalmente, Alya les siguió el paso a sus otros compañeros.

Star quiso ir tras ella, pero entonces Marinette la tomó de ambas manos y la encaró para hablarle directamente.

–Star, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que seamos amigas.

–Yo también estoy contenta de ser tu amiga Marinette.

–Sabes, no dejo de estar agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi.

–Ni lo menciones, me gusta ayudar a los demás.

–Puede que pase mucho tiempo después de que regreses a América antes de que nos volvamos a ver. Así que decidí hacer algo muy especial por ti para regresarte el favor.

–No tienes que hacer nada. Tu amistad es lo único que necesito de ti.

–Eres una chica maravillosa Star, y quiero que seas muy feliz. Así que prepárate_ princesa_, que para cuando esta excursión termine se que me lo agradecerás.

Marinette abrazó a Star, la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla al estilo francés, la haló de la muñeca y ambas bajaron del autobús.

–Star, ¿tienes un momento? –la llamó Alya–. Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas más para mi blog.

–Claro.

Star fue donde Alya, sin saber que Marinette ya había empezado a elaborar su plan en su cabeza.

–¿Que estas tramando Marinette? –preguntó en eso una vocecita que venia de su bolso.

–Ya lo verás Tikki –respondió su portadora con un aire soñador–. Será como un cuento de hadas, y yo haré el papel de hada madrina.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Recorriendo la Ciudad**

Los alumnos de Eco Arroyo llegaron a observar maravillados la Plaza de Concordia y, después de que se tomaran algunas fotos y de que Alya y Adrien les dieran una breve exposición hablándoles sobre las características e historia del lugar, Marinette procedió a seguir adelante con el cronograma.

–Espero que tengan ánimos para una caminata porque ahora vamos a recorrer los Campos Elíseos a pie hasta nuestra próxima parada, el Arco del Triunfo.

Algunos estudiantes, incluyendo unos pocos parisinos, resoplaron en señal de protesta y Adrien rió con empatía.

–De acuerdo, formemos dos filas –ordenó la presidenta alegremente.

–¿Qué?

Alya miró con extrañeza a su amiga, cuando esta empezó a guiar a los alumnos para que se formasen –según su estatura, edad, peso, color de piel o vaya uno a saber el orden que hubiese escogido–. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones en el momento en que puso a Marco justo al frente, mientras que a Jackie la envió junto a Janna casi al final de la fila.

–A ver… –dijo como pensativa, haciendo gala de una pésima actuación–. Tu ponte aquí…, y tu aquí... Mmm… Como que algo no está bien... ¡Ya se! Star, tu ponte justo aquí...

Y Marinette tomó a Star por los hombros y la guió a ubicarse al lado de Marco. Alya desvió su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

–Perfecto, no vayan a romper la formación. Ahora si, vaaaamonos…

* * *

El grupo se puso en marcha con Marinette y Alya yendo a la cabeza y los estudiantes americanos haciendo paradas regularmente para admirar la majestuosidad de la avenida más importante de París.

Alya por su parte, no hubiese querido aguarles la fiesta; pero cuando quiso revisar un momento su celular para ver si había alguna retroalimentación en su _Ladyblog_, miró horrorizada el reloj digital de su dispositivo y se apresuró a llamar a Marinette quien todavía estaba pendiente de que nadie –o mejor dicho solo Star y Marco– rompiese la formación.

–¡Marinette!, ¡si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y no podremos completar el cronograma!

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó verificando la hora en su propio celular–. ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! Le dije al conductor que estaríamos en el Arco del Triunfo a la hora acordada. A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo... No puede ser, me equivoqué de nuevo... ¡Torpe!, ¡torpe!, ¡soy una torpe sin remedio!

Star se salió de la fila y fue hacia donde estaba Marinette para ver que la tenía tan alterada.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Star –le recriminó comedidamente todavía preocupada, pero insistente en seguir con su otro plan–, dije que no se salgan de la fila.

Alya hizo caso omiso a la insistencia de Marinette de mantener esa dichosa fila formada y le explicó a Star el inconveniente del que acababan de percatarse.

La princesa se rascó el mentón meditabunda, levantó su varita, dio varios giros y saltos en el aire y terminó por conjurar su hechizo.

–_¡Estampida de guerricornios!_

La varita de Star emitió un destello, y una manada de guerricornios apareció galopando delante de todos los estudiantes. Acto seguido, la princesa saltó sobre el lomo del guerricornio alpha domándolo con suma facilidad y los demás fueron disminuyendo su galope. Marco supo lo que debía hacer entonces, e invitó a todos a montar en las imponentes criaturas.

Star movió su varita por segunda vez, y una nube rosada con unos enormes ojos azules apareció tras un segundo destello. Seguidamente, subió a bordo y le extendió una mano a Marinette esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Al poco rato, todos recorrían los Campos Elíseos montados sobre los guerricornios. Marco iba al frente sobre el lomo del alpha, mientras que Star y Marinette sobrevolaban la ciudad encima de Nubí.

–¡¿Cómo se para esta cosa?! –gritaba Marinette aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Star–. ¡No me quiero caer!

–Vamos Marinette, no tiene gracia si vas con los ojos cerrados.

Marinette y Star fueron las primeras en llegar a su destino, y al poco tiempo sus amigos las alcanzaron gracias a los guerricornios.

* * *

Después de realizar su respectiva visita al Arco del Triunfo, el autobús llegó para recogerles. En ese instante Marinette se adelantó a los demás, llegó hasta las puertas del vehículo para impedirles el paso y sacó sus listas de nombres para ubicarlos a todos en los asientos tal y como ella decía.

–¿Que estás haciendo Marinette? –preguntó Alya, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–Nada…, solo estoy... Organizándonos en orden alfabético para que... Para que no vayamos incomodos esta vez.

Alya levantó una ceja consciente de que ni la propia Marinette se creía aquella excusa. Aun así decidió no decir nada, por el momento.

Marinette se aseguró de que Jackie fuese junto a Janna en uno de los asientos de atrás y finalmente terminó de pasar lista.

–A ver..., ¡oh!, que casualidad, solo quedamos Díaz, Butterfly, Cesaire y Dupain. Nosotros iremos en el asiento de adelante.

Tal y como había dicho Marinette, los cuatro se ubicaron en el mencionado asiento, pero obviamente esa improvisada "organización" no había servido de nada. El autobús seguía estando igual de repleto que la primera vez, y Marinette con mucha astucia aprovechó la oportunidad.

–Mmm..., seguimos un poco apretados, que raro, ¿no lo creen?... Déjenme pensar... ¡Ya se!, Marco, ¿podrías cargar a Star para que podamos ir un poco más cómodos?

El latino no lo pensó demasiado. Con mucha serenidad asintió afirmativo a la petición de Marinette y se palmeó la parte delantera del muslo invitando a Star a sentarse sobre su regazo.

La princesa aceptó sonriente a la invitación de su mejor amigo y, una vez se puso cómoda, Marco la rodeo con el brazo para asegurarse de que no se fuese a caer con los movimientos del vehículo.

Marinette se puso en pie un momento para avisarle al conductor que ya podía ponerse en marcha. En eso, aprovechó para mirar de reojo a Jackie que estaba muy entretenida platicando con Janna en los asientos de atrás. Con esto ultimo pudo verificar que la chica del mechón azul no había visto a la pareja de mejores amigos que se tenían mucha confianza, por lo que regresó a su asiento sonriendo satisfecha.

Entretanto, Tikki se asomó discretamente de la abertura de su bolso y negó con la cabeza al igual que Alya.

* * *

Su siguiente parada fue en el ayuntamiento, donde un funcionario salió a recibirlos y los invitó a pasar.

En un breve descuido de Marinette, Jackie se aferró cariñosamente al brazo de Marco y lo arrastró con ella entusiasmada por que ambos pudiesen hacer el recorrido juntos, dejando a Star sola junto a Janna

–¡Rayos! –exclamó chasqueando los dedos.

Todos ingresaron al ayuntamiento, salvo por Marinette que se quedó afuera pensando que hacer respecto a esa chica del mechón azul que, como ella lo veía, se interponía constantemente entre _ese par de tortolitos_. Si las cosas seguían así, entonces su plan no serviría de nada y Star y Marco no harían ningún avance.

Cuando se percató de que nadie más estaba cerca, Tikki salió volando del bolso de su portadora con afán de regañarla.

–Marinette, creo que deberías parar con esto.

Y Marinette asustada, atrapó a la kwami con ambas manos y miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiese visto.

–Ten cuidado Tikki –le reprochó en voz baja–. ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

–No creo que esté bien que te entrometas en la vida personal de esos chicos Marinette –siguió insistiendo su kwami–, alguien podría salir lastimado.

–Vamos Tikki –replicó Marinette abriendo un poco sus manos–, es obvio que esos dos están enamorados, solo que ese chico aun no se ha dado cuenta. Por eso quiero ayudar a mi nueva amiga a conquistarlo.

–Creo que eso lo tienen que resolver ellos solos.

–Descuida, se lo que hago. Recuerda que pude emparejar a Iván con Myléne.

–No lo sé…

–Amiga, ¿con quien hablas?

Marinette metió a Tikki en su bolso de golpe y se giró a encarar a Alya nerviosa puesto que estuvo a punto de descubrirla.

–Eh, yo..., solo... Solo pensaba en voz alta.

Alya entrecerró sus ojos y la miró pensativa.

– Mmm... Como sea, ven que todos te están esperando _presidenta_.

* * *

Al finalizar el recorrido, todos fueron a abordar el autobús. Marinette estaba por adelantarse para usar de nuevo su táctica del "orden alfabético", pero entonces Alya la tomó del brazo y la apartó para hablar directamente con ella.

–Ni creas que no me di cuenta –dijo seriamente.

Marinette tragó saliva pensando en que decirle a Alya. Parecía que esta vez si había descubierto su secreto.

–Estás jugando a hacer de _Cupido_ otra vez, ¿no es así? –completó.

Y Marinette soltó un suspiro de alivio y terminó por revelarle sus intenciones a Alya.

–Si. ¿No crees que Star y Marco hacen una bonita pareja? Sería maravilloso si se vuelven novios antes de que regresen a América.

–Si… –respondió Alya un tanto dudosa–. A mí también se me ocurrió que podría haber algo entre ellos, pero...

–¿Alguien dijo algo de unos enamorados? –se acercó a preguntar Rosita quien había escuchado todo de cerca. Juleka, Myléne y Alix llegaron también junto con ella a involucrarse.

–Si –respondió Marinette –, es Star, la princesa de otra dimensión. A ella le gusta el chico de la sudadera roja, y estoy segura que a el también le gusta ella, pero no lo sabe.

–¿Hablas del chico que abrió ese portal mágico con sus tijeras? –preguntó Juleka.

–Creí que ese chico andaba con la del mechón azul –la cuestionó Alix.

–Para nada –negó Marinette–. Star me contó todo sobre Marco y no mencionó que esté saliendo con nadie.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Alya–. Tal vez se le olvidó mencionarlo o puede que...

–Claro que estoy segura –la interrumpió Marinette insistente–. Puede que la del mechón azul coquetee con Marco, pero se que el quiere a Star. Cuando se trata de ellos dos… No sé. Es como si sus almas estuvieran entrelazadas por algo mucho más fuerte. No sabría como explicarlo y sé que suena absurdo, pero estoy segura de que es Así.

Alya levantó ambas cejas.

–¿Y por esa corazonada tuya es que quieres emparejarlos?

–¿No crees que te estás precipitando? –señaló Juleka.

–Bueno –siguió insistiendo Marinette–, yo solo sé que Star no ha podido confesarle sus sentimientos a Marco, y estoy segura que el le corresponde.

Las chicas miraron discretamente a Marco y Star, quienes platicaban amenamente cerca de la puerta del autobús en compañía de Jackie y Janna, y al ver lo bien que se llevaban la pareja de mejores amigos, tuvieron la misma corazonada que Marinette.

–Cierto, a mi también me dio esa impresión –confesó Myléne.

–No voy a mentir. Esos dos hacen una gran pareja –admitió Juleka.

–Si, supongo que la princesa sería un buen partido para el de la sudadera roja… –divagó Alix–. Aunque la del mechón azul tampoco estaría mal para el.

–¿En serio? –exclamó Alya consternada–. ¿Así de rápido llegaron a esa conclusión?

–Cuando se trata de amor a veces es así de simple –dijo Marinette.

–¿Podemos ayudar? –preguntó Rosita aun más emocionada.

–Claro que si –respondió Marinette–, me vendría bien una mano.

Rosita y Myléne se emocionaron por participar. Juleka mostró tener sus dudas al respecto, pero decidió ayudar también. A Alix simplemente le dio igual.

Por otro lado, Alya prefirió mantenerse al margen al presentir que, como suele suceder en estos casos, las cosas podrían salirse de control.

Y no estaba del todo equivocada.

* * *

En esta ocasión, Marinette dejó que Star viajase en los asientos de adelante en compañía de Marco, Jackie y Janna; mientras que ella y sus amigas de la escuela iban en uno de los de en medio debatiendo sobre la estrategia que llevarían a cabo en su siguiente parada.

–Bueno, les diré como va mi plan –empezó Marinette juntando a todas para hablar en secreto–. He estado tratando de emparejar a esos dos toda la mañana, pero la del mechón azul se sigue entrometiendo. Es obvio que a ella también le gusta Marco, entonces tenemos que alejarla.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Juleka–. A mi no me parece que sea una mala persona.

–A mi tampoco –secundó Alix.

–Ya lo se –concretó impaciente Marinette –. No digo que sea una mala persona. Lo que pasa es que no sabe que está siendo muy inoportuna. Solo necesitamos distraerla mientras hago que Star se le confiese a Marco y el le diga que _si_.

–¿Y como podríamos desviar su atención de Marco? –preguntó Rosita.

Todas se quedaron pensativas e inmediatamente miraron expectantes a Alya, esperando a que la más lista del grupo pudiese aportar con alguna idea.

–A mí no me miren. Yo no voy a participar en esto.

–Vamos Alya –suplicó Rosita–, tu eres buena en estas cosas.

Las otras chicas miraron suplicantes a Alya también.

–… Bien –cedió molesta–. Pero solo les diré algo que les puede servir y nada más. Janna me conto que a esa chica, Jackie, así se llama, le gusta el skateboard y...

–… y creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso –concretó Alix entendiendo a lo que se refería Alya–. Déjenmelo a mí.

* * *

En su siguiente parada, la Torre Eiffel, Star y Jackie –cada una con un helado en mano– esperaban a que Marco terminara de pagarle al heladero ambulante André.

En eso Marinette, que los espiaba de lejos, le hizo una señal a Alix y esta se dirigió deslizándose sobre sus patines hacia donde estaba la chica del mechón azul.

–Hey –la saludó–, ¿Jackie, verdad? Me dijeron que te gusta el skateboard.

–Si, me gusta bastante –respondió felizmente terminándose su helado.

–Entonces te reto a una carrera, tu patineta contra mis pati... Espera tu no trajiste tu patineta.

Desde su escondite, Marinette se palmeó la frente al no haber tomado en cuenta ese detalle; pero rápidamente vio como Jackie sonreía con entusiasmo, se ponía en cuclillas sujetando la falda de su vestido por los bordes cubriéndose las piernas hasta el suelo, y se volvía a poner en pie estando ya parada sobre su patineta.

–¿Cómo... De donde la sacaste? –balbuceó una Alix confundida como nunca.

–¿Vamos a competir o no? –fue lo único que respondió Jackie, quien ya tenía puesto su casco y estaba terminando de calzarse las rodilleras y coderas.

Por un momento Alix se quedó perpleja, pero luego recordó que tenía que seguir con el plan.

– Vamos.

Al ver esto, Marinette supo que había triunfado. Durante el resto de su visita a la Torre Eiffel, Jackie estuvo muy entretenida compitiendo con Alix, por lo que Marco y Star se quedaron platicando solos por su cuenta.

* * *

Y así continuaron durante el resto de la tarde en su recorrido por París. Fueron al Gran Palacio, a los Jardines del Trocadero, al Puente de las Artes, a la catedral de Notre Dame, y demás bellos lugares.

En cada parada y en todo momento, Marinette y sus amigas aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para distraer a Jackie y asegurarse de que Marco y Star pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Y desde luego que la princesa se divirtió mucho. Sobre todo al estar en compañía de su mejor amigo a quien estimaba cada día más.

(canta Star)

_Qué gran bondad se esconde allí._

_Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí,_

_ahora sé que el no es así._

_Y me pregunto por que antes no lo vi…._

Ocasionalmente, Marco quería ir a lado de Jackie, pero las amigas de Marinette siempre se la llevaban con ellas. En una ocasión le devolvió una de sus coquetas miradas desde el otro lado de uno de los pasillos del Museo del Louvre, y Star le sonrió de manera alentadora.

(canta Marco)

_¿Miró hacia acá?, me pareció._

_Y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó._

_No puede ser, lo ignoraré._

_Mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así…_

En momento dado, Star solo pudo pensar –tal vez por la atmosfera de la _ciudad del amor_–… que en serio estimaba cada día más a Marco…, y lo afortunada que era en realidad Jackie Lynn Thomas.

(canta Star)

_Es nuevo y excitante._

_¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?_

_No es un gallardo príncipe,_

_pero algo hay en el que antes no lo vi…_

De vez en cuando, Marinette y sus amigas espiaban a la pareja de mejores amigos sabiendo que, por el modo en que uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, el plan iba viento en popa.

(canta Marinette)

_Nadie pensó._

(canta Myléne)

_Que bendición._

(canta Juleka)

_Nadie soñó._

(canta Rosita)

_Como iba a ser._

(canta Marinette)

_Que al juntarse algo increíble resultó._

(canta Alix)

_Eso es tan raro._

(Cantan Marinette, Myléne, Rosita, Juleka y Alix)

_Hay que esperar, que siga así._

_Y puede ser que haya algo más allí…_

(canta Marinette)

_Y puede ser que haya algo más allí..._

–¿Qué? –se acercó a preguntar Nino.

Y aunque Alya seguía sin estar de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo las chicas, tenía que admitir…

(canta Alya)

_Y puede ser que haya algo más allí..._

–¿Qué cosa es, Alya?

–Te lo diré cuando pase –respondió sonriente.

Marinette supo que con ayuda de sus amigas, Jackie ya no significaría ningún problema; pero todavía había mucho por hacer si quería que Star y Marco pudiesen llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

* * *

Más tarde, en eso de las cinco, pararon a descansar en una cafetería al aire libre. Jackie quería ir con Marco, pero las amigas de Marinette, con quienes había logrado empatizar, la convencieron de acompañarlas a su mesa.

Star y Marco se sentaron juntos en el mismo lugar a reír y platicar amenamente…, bajo el ojo vigilante de Marinette que quería asegurarse de que todo fuese de acuerdo a su plan de emparejarlos. Justo entonces la chica vio a un retratista callejero que acababa de desocuparse y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

–Oigan chicos –dijo acercándose pretendiendo ser casual–. ¿Por qué no van y se hacen un retrato para el recuerdo? Esos artistas son muy talentosos.

–Si, vamos Marco –afirmó la princesa radiante de felicidad, pensando que esa sería una excelente forma de finalizar aquel día tan maravilloso–. Será divertido.

Marco no quería hacerle ningún desplante a Jackie, pero al ver lo muy entretenida que estaba platicando con las amigas de Marinette y la ilusión en la mirada de Star, terminó accediendo felizmente a la propuesta.

–Claro, no veo por que no.

–¡Siii! –chilló Star eufórica tomándolo de la muñeca–. ¡Vamos!

Marco y Star se sentaron en una banca, y el retratista puso manos a la obra.

La princesa en verdad no podía contener su felicidad. La había pasado tan bien ese día en compañía de su mejor amigo, que incluso pudo olvidarse momentáneamente de todos sus problemas .

–Mmm... –los miró pensativo el retratista–. ¿Podrían acercarse un poco más?

A espaldas de Star y Marco, Marinette le hizo una seña de aprobación al retratista por aquella ocurrencia, mientras que Star tranquilamente se movió para acercarse un poco más a Marco.

–Solo un poco más –indicó el retratista tratando de capturar una buena pose de sus modelos.

Y ambos quedaron justo el uno al lado del otro. Star se sentía tan relajada, que simplemente se limitó a apreciar el bello atardecer que empezaba a caer sobre parís, se dejó llevar por el momento, cerró sus ojos y posó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

–¡Esa pose es perfecta! –exclamó el retratista–. No se vayan a mover.

Marinette se pasó a la otra calle para tener una mejor vista de aquella escena. Al mismo tiempo, un anciano de ascendencia asiática de camisa floreada salió de la cafetería y se detuvo un momento para ver conmovido a la pareja de mejores amigos sentados en la banca.

–Los dos están hechos el uno para el otro –susurraron al unísono Marinette y el maestro Fu, de manera casual y desde sus respectivas ubicaciones.

* * *

Cuando el retratista terminó de dibujar, Marco volteó a ver a Star que se había quedado dormida y seguía reposando su cabeza en su hombro esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Marco se tomó un momento para apreciar lo adorable que se veía Star, tan tranquila, tan serena, sumida en ese profundo sueño.

–Star, despierta –dijo pasándole una mano por el rostro con suavidad.

–¿Eh?, ¿que pasó? –bostezó la princesa.

–El señor ya terminó de dibujarnos.

Marco le pagó al retratista y luego los dos amigos se dispusieron a apreciar el retrato ya terminado. El muchacho se alegró de ver a Star tan contenta después de todas las situaciones adversas por las que había pasado las ultimas semanas.

–Toma –dijo dándole el retrato–, guárdalo bien. Cuando volvamos a casa hay que enmarcarlo para ponerlo en tu habitación.

–Pero Marco, tu pagaste por el.

–Si, y quiero regalártelo.

Star abrazó a su amigo, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar el retrato.

–Gracias Marco.

–No hay de que Star. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, eres mi mejor amiga.

Marinette, que los seguía espiando, lanzó un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

* * *

–Bueno, aquí estamos –dijo Marinette dirigiéndose a los estudiantes extranjeros desde la entrada del hotel Le Grand París–. Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Recuerden que volveremos a recogerlos a las nueve en punto para llevarlos al Parque de los Príncipes a ver esa sorpresa de la que les hablé.

Después de que sus anfitriones se retiraron del lugar, Marco se despidió de Star y se dirigió a ver a Jackie, que no estaba molesta en absoluto ya que la había pasado bien con sus nuevas amigas.

Star por su parte, fue a su habitación. Al llegar despidió al botones dándole un Narval que conjuró como propina y se recostó en su cama boca abajo. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Toffe, su varita averiada, su libro de hechizos en manos de Ludo, la traición de Glossaryck… Pero en especial su amistad con Marco... ¿Pero que estaba mal en su amistad con Marco exactamente?

Era cierto que en las ultimas semanas no habían salido a divertirse juntos tan a menudo como lo hacían antes; pero había una razón valida para ello, y era que Marco ahora salía con Jackie quien también necesitaba de su atención. Dada la situación, quizá mucha más que la que este le daba a la joven princesa.

Star se dio la vuelta y miró al techo…, preguntándose súbitamente como hubiesen sido las cosas de haber asistido a ese baile con Marco en lugar de ir con Janna a hacer un ritual pagano para invocar el fantasma de un payaso muerto. Quizá ludo no la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y robado su libro de hechizos…, quizá ella y Marco...

–¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Marco es solo mi amigo.

Si, eso era Marco, su amigo, solo su amigo, un amigo que para ella era excepcional, de esos que solo aparecen cada mil años; y por ser ese tipo de amigo se merecía lo mejor, y lo mejor para Marco era Jackie. Desde que salían juntos Star los había espiado constantemente con el hechizo del _ojo que todo lo ve_ para asegurarse de que ella fuese una chica adecuada para el, y así era. Lo trataba con gentileza y dulzura, lo respetaba y para nada se aprovechaba de el. De otro modo Star hubiese intervenido desatando furiosamente todo su poder, y es que no podía dejarle su mejor amigo a cualquiera... Entonces, si estaba feliz de que Marco estuviese con Jackie, el amor de su vida, ¿por qué ese era un tema que evitaba tocar como lo había hecho esa misma tarde en el autobús al estar platicando con Marinette y Alya?, ¿por qué aun la abrumaba ese sentimiento de inconformidad, de impotencia y de frustración?

Star prefirió dejar de pensar en ello. Miró de nuevo el retrato con ella profundamente dormida reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Marco, y lo enrolló cuidadosamente para colocarlo en su velador. Aunque tendía a ser algo... Bastante desordenada, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ese papel se maltratara. Lo cuidaría como si fuese su tesoro más preciado, más que a su varita si era preciso.

Star se quedó un buen rato recostada boca arriba inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente exhaló un suspiro y se acurrucó en su cama para echarse a dormir un rato. Pensaba en todo lo que Marco hacia por ella, en como siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, para acompañarla en todas sus aventuras así fuese a costa de su propia vida. Pensó en el cariño que le había tomado con el pasar del tiempo, y como solo estos pensamientos servían para calmar su mente tan ajetreada.

–Marco... –susurró cerrando los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y se le escapaba una lagrima.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El Príncipe de su Deseo Feroz**

Marinette llegó dos horas antes de lo acordado y fue directo a la recepción.

–Disculpe, vengo a ver a Jagged Stone.

–El señor Stone no recibe visitas de fanáticos –respondió el recepcionista secamente.

–No, soy Marinette Dupain. Jagged me citó a esta hora. Si quiere puede verificarlo.

El empleado del hotel, un tanto escéptico, revisó su agenda y tras confirmar la veracidad de lo que le decía la chica llamó a la habitación de Jagged.

–… Si... Enseguida –dijo al colgar el teléfono. Luego se dirigió a Marinette–. El Señor Stone la espera en la suite presidencial en el piso...

–Descuide, se donde encontrarlo.

Marinette subió por el ascensor, llegó a la suite y llamó a la puerta.

–¡ADELANTEE! –contestó el rockero haciendo sonar estrepitosamente su guitarra.

Y Marinette entró dejándose la puerta entreabierta.

–Hola señor Stone.

–Marinette, ¿cierto? –la saludó Jagged–. Que gusto verte otra vez. Saluda Fang.

En eso, Marinette casi salta del susto al ver que un enorme cocodrilo con collar de púas se acercó reptando hacia ella moviendo la cola.

–No te asustes –dijo Jagged agachándose para acariciarlo–, Fang es inofensivo. ¿Verdad que si _mi pequeño reptil de dientes filosos_?

Jagged empezó a rascarle la barriga al cocodrilo como si se tratase de un perro faldero, y Marinette recobrando la compostura procedió a hablar con el.

–Señor Stone, solo vine a confirmar que todo esté listo para lo de esta noche.

Jagged dejó de rascarle el vientre a Fang y se puso de pie para hablar seriamente con Marinette.

–Si, respecto a eso… –empezó a explicar avergonzado–. Acabo de hablar con mi representante y me dijo que no puedo dar una presentación sin cobrar la tarifa mínima.

–¿Qué?... Pero creí que...

–Lo se, lo se. Prometí que daría una presentación para ti y tus amigos, pero me dijeron que tengo que cumplir con mi contrato y yo... De verdad lo siento.

Marco, que justo en ese momento pasó por ahí, no pudo evitar oír la conversación detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la suite presidencial por lo que se acercó disimuladamente para seguir escuchando.

–¿De cuanto estamos hablando? –preguntó Marinette preocupada.

–Serían unos… –respondió Jagged aun más avergonzado–. Seiscientos cincuenta euros.

–¡¿Seiscientos cincuenta euros?! –repitió Marinette afligida. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo–. El presupuesto de la clase no llega a esa cantidad... Oh, los muchachos se van a decepcionar.

–Si, y si se decepcionan seguro te matarán –dijo Jagged sentándose junto a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para consolarla–. Perdóname por favor. Yo de veras quería hacerlo para agradecerte las gafas que me diseñaste y la portada de mi nuevo álbum, que por cierto te quedó fenomenal, pero los de la disquera son muy severos en este tipo de cosas.

A Marinette se le empezaron a enjuagar los ojos de lagrimas.

Pero en ese preciso instante, Marco entró súbitamente tomando a ambos por sorpresa. Al verlo, Fang meneo su cola alegremente.

–Dijo seiscientos cincuenta euros, ¿verdad? –preguntó calmadamente mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Si –respondió el rockero un tanto confundido–. Seiscientos cincuenta en total.

Marco sacó un fajo de billetes, contó la cantidad exacta y se la dio a Jagged que al igual que Marinette no cabía en si de asombro.

–Supongo que esto cubre todo.

–Si… –contestó el tomando el dinero todavía confundido, pero a la vez alegre de que todo se hubiese solucionado–. Con esto los de la disquera no tendrán problema alguno.

A Marinette se le iluminó la mirada ante el gesto de Marco.

–¿Significa que podremos hacer todo como lo planeamos?

–Claro que si –respondió el rockero con una sonrisa–. Cuenta con ello. Estaré ahí a la hora acordada.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Jagged, Marco acompañó a Marinette de regreso al ascensor.

–Gracias por tu ayuda. Prometo que te lo pagaré. Buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo. Tal vez dos... Puede que tres.

–No tienes que pagarme nada. Ya te esfuerzas demasiado.

–Pero ese era mucho dinero. La verdad no me siento muy cómoda con…

–Te juro que no es nada. Recibo regalías constantemente.

–¿Regalías?

Y así, Marco le contó a Marinette sobre la vez que encabezó una rebelión en el Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas y como su alter ego de la _Princesa Turdina_ se volvió un icono tan popular entre las princesas de distintos reinos de otras dimensiones. Al punto de que varias compañías empezaron a enviarle cheques por seiscientos cincuenta dólares cada mes a cambio de usar su imagen para fabricar diferentes artículos publicitarios.

Se sintió un tanto abochornado por mencionar que ocasionalmente tenía que trasvestirse para interpretar a dicho alter ego, cosa que a Marinette le pareció algo gracioso y hasta adorable; pero lo que si la tomó por sorpresa fue enterarse de que el pagó la estadía de sus compañeros, su maestra y el conductor del autobús en ese hotel tan costoso.

–¿Significa que todo esto fue tu idea?

–Algo así... ¡Es cierto!, casi lo olvido.

Marco sacó un papelito y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito en el.

–Disculpa, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar la oficina de… _El alcalde Bourgeois_?

–Claro –dijo Marinette tomándole de la mano–, déjame llevarte hasta allá.

* * *

–Aquí es –indicó ella cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la oficina del alcalde.

–Entonces... –se atrevió a preguntar Marco llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza–. ¿Esa sorpresa de la que hablaban es un concierto?

–Si –respondió Marinette entusiasta–, es Jagged Stone, el mejor rockero de París... Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie por favor. No quiero que la sorpresa se arruine ahora que todo se pudo arreglar.

Y se inclinó juntando ambas manos en señal de suplica, sintiéndose a la vez apenada por pedirle más favores.

–No te preocupes, no dejaré que todo por lo que has trabajado se eche a perder así nomás; pero a cambio, ¿me puedes decir a que hora termina?

–Mmm… Como a la medianoche, ¿por qué?

Marco miró a ambos lados esperando que no hubiera moros en la costa y se acercó para hablarle confidencialmente a Marinette.

–Bueno..., es que...

–¿Si?

–Hay una chica y...

–Te gusta –completó la parisina de rasgos asiáticos más avispada de lo usual.

–Si –respondió el latino ruborizándose.

Marinette no perdió tiempo en empezar a interrogarlo tratando de verse neutral. ¿Acaso podría ser lo que ella estaba pensando?

–¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó primero.

–Diría que ella es súper _cool_ y…

–¿Y es alguien muy especial para ti? –volvió a interrumpirlo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la emoción y seguir con su fachada. Al parecer si era lo que estaba pensando. Es decir, desde su perspectiva ¿qué otra chica podía ser más _cool_ que una princesa mágica de otra dimensión? Quizá una súper heroína, pero eso no venía al caso.

–Si –afirmó Marco encogiéndose de hombros–, de hecho fue por ella que organicé este viaje. Tengo planeado sorprenderla con una velada romántica esta misma noche para pedirle que sea mi novia, y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

–Esa chica… –prosiguió Marinette con su interrogatorio–, ¿es amiga tuya?

–Diría que somos más que amigos –contestó el muchacho (obviamente refiriéndose a Jackie)–. Ya hemos salido antes, y hasta nos besamos un par de veces... Oye, ¿estás bien?

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró. _Más que amigos_; como aquella pareja de mejores amigos que salían de aventuras juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso su amistad podría ser tan estrecha que ya hasta se daban ciertos beneficios?

Claro que no los iba a juzgar mal. Esa misma noche ambos llevarían su relación al siguiente nivel, y lo mejor es que iba a ser Marco el que se le iba a declarar a Star... Cuan equivocada estaba la pobre e ingenua Marinette.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –respondió recobrando la compostura, pero sin poder

desdibujar una tonta sonrisa de su rostro–. Yo…, me tengo que ir.

Marinette salió corriendo a toda prisa, pero se detuvo un instante a mitad del pasillo para hablar con Marco una ultima vez.

–Sabes, Star es muy afortunada de tenerte como amigo.

–Eh…, ¿gracias?

Por ultimo, exhaló un suspiro y regresó corriendo a plantarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla para agradecerle lo que había echo por ella.

–Gracias de nuevo –se despidió alejándose a toda prisa–. Suerte con tu confesión.

Marinette desapareció al doblar en la esquina del pasillo. Marco se quedó inmóvil unos pocos segundos sin decir nada con su mano posada en el cachete humedecido; y finalmente se animó a entrar en la oficina del alcalde.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse tras el, Marinette se regresó a hurtadillas y acercó su oído a las rendijas para escuchar.

–¿Si? –lo saludó el señor Bourgeois desde su escritorio–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Buenas noches, soy Marco Díaz.

–Oh si, tu eres el chico que se comunicó conmigo por correo electrónico. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

–Gracias. Quería hablar respecto a lo de esta noche.

–Que bueno que lo mencionas. Te alegrará saber que todo está listo según tus especificaciones. Nuestra chef ha preparado una excelente selección del menú, y ya decoramos el restaurante y lo reservamos para la hora acordada. En cuanto a la música no tienes por que preocuparte, la orquesta está más que preparada para ambientar todo.

–Si, respecto a eso… –dijo Marco avergonzado–. Quería ver si podían aplazar todo para las cero treinta. Es que surgió algo que no tenía planeado y nos vamos a ausentar unas horas.

–Bueno…, ya lo teníamos todo organizado para la hora escogida… Pero ya que pagaste tanto dinero, bien puedo hacer unos ajustes.

–Gracias.

Marco sacó otros seiscientos cincuenta euros de su bolsillo y se los dio al alcalde Bourgeois.

–Tenga, por las molestias.

–¿Otro fajo? Ay por dios, no puedo aceptarlo.

–Insisto, quiero que todo esté cubierto para que esta sea una velada perfecta.

–Puedes contar con eso muchacho.

Marinette, que seguía escuchándolo todo detrás de la puerta, se sentía feliz por su amiga. Después de todo nunca necesitó ayuda de nadie para conquistar a Marco. Aun así, se alegraba de haber mantenido lejos a la del mechón azul. Más tarde llamaría a sus amigas para que siguiesen manteniéndola al margen e incluso se tomaría el tiempo necesario para hablar con ella personalmente y explicarle la situación.

Como protectora de París, también tenía la obligación de evitar a toda costa que el despecho de esa chica llamará a uno de los akumas de Hawk Moth a poseerla; aunque por la actitud tan apacible que ya le conocía supuso que esa no sería una tarea para nada difícil.

Lo importante, era que esa sería la noche en que la princesa finalmente tendría el corazón de su _príncipe soñado_, y claro que Marinette pondría su granito de arena para que todo fuese perfecto tal y como Marco lo deseaba.

Pero antes, se escabulló de vuelta a la suite presidencial para hacerle una ultima petición a Jagged Stone.

* * *

Marinette bajó de nuevo a la recepción para preguntar por Star Butterfly y le pidió al recepcionista que la llamara. Momentos después, su amiga nueva mágica llegó al vestíbulo sobándose los ojos puesto que acababa de despertarse.

–¿Marinette? –bostezó Star somnolienta–. Creí que no vendrías hasta las nueve.

–Ven conmigo –replicó la otra tomándola de la mano para guiarla afuera del hotel–. Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

En su camino se encontraron con Chloé Bourgeois, quien aceleró el paso asustada al ver que Marinette venía acompañada de Star.

* * *

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la pastelería Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patissere.

Marinette llevó a Star a su cuarto y una vez ahí empezó a buscar en su baúl.

Star miró a sus alrededores, notando que lo que más destacaba en esa habitación eran fotografías y posters con la cara del chico rubio de ojos verdes que esa misma tarde había estado platicando con Marco.

–¿El es tu novio? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

–¡¿Qué?! –respondió Marinette dando un brinco–. No... ¿Quién te dijo...?

–Es que como veo que tienes muchas fotos de el.

–El… El es Adrien, un chico de mi clase. Es modelo profesional. Su papá es el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste… Es guapo, gentil y... ¡Espera!, te digo que no tenemos tiempo.

Marinette dejó de divagar al ver como Star la observaba enternecida y siguió buscando en su baúl queriendo también ocultar su rostro ruborizado. Finalmente, sacó un vestido rosado de una pieza y se lo dio a Star.

–¿Qué esperas que haga con esto? –preguntó la princesa mirando confundida a Marinette.

–Póntelo –respondió ella esbozando una gran sonrisa–. Necesito que te lo pruebes.

–… ¿Para qué?

–No hagas preguntas tontas. Debes estar preparada para esta noche. Deprisa, que apenas si alcanzo a improvisar.

Todavía confundida, Star obedeció y se puso el vestido para que Marinette se dedicara de lleno a tomarle medidas para ajustarlo a su talla. Después le indicó que se lo volviera quitar y se puso a trabajar en su maquina de coser.

Marinette pasó la siguiente hora y media trabajando en el vestido. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no dijo nada en ningún momento. Star solo se limitó a observarla aun más confundida.

En cuanto terminó, Marinette le entregó de nuevo el vestido a Star y le ordenó que se lo pusiera. Después le agregó unas pocas lentejuelas brillantes, le dio unos cuantos accesorios más para hacer juego; y con peine, fijador y colonia en mano la ayudó a terminar de arreglarse.

–C_of, cof, cof… _–tosió Star al no soportar el aroma tan fuerte de las lociones francesas–. ¿Qué es todo esto Marinette?

–Silencio Star –ordenó su amiga manteniéndose muy concentrada en su labor–, no me distraigas.

Cuando terminaron Star lucía radiante, pero Marinette aun no estaba del todo satisfecha con su trabajo.

–Todavía falta algo… ¿Pero qué?

Y Marinette volvió a buscar en su baúl y sacó una diadema con orejas de gato.

–A ver pruébatela.

Star se puso la diadema, y Marinette supo que su amiga estaba lista para su noche especial.

* * *

–¿Viste a Star en algún lado? –preguntó Marco al llegar a la habitación de Janna–. Ya llegaron por nosotros.

–No –respondió Janna sin levantar la vista de su celular–, creí que estaba contigo.

Marco salió de la habitación de Janna para seguir buscando a Star, cuando de pronto alguien lo haló de la capucha de su sudadera y lo arrastró hacia el interior de un armario de escobas.

–¡Te lo advierto quien quiera que seas! –gritó poniéndose a la defensiva–, ¡soy cinta roja en karate!

–Estás en problemas guapo –respondió una delicada voz femenina–. No has pagado tu derecho de piso.

–¿Jackie?

La luz del armario de escobas se encendió, y Marco se encontró frente a Jackie Lynn Thomas quien le clavaba una mirada coqueta.

–Oh Marco –dijo esta abrazándolo con fuerza sin previo aviso y recargándolo contra la pared–, me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo. Pensar que hiciste todo esto solo por mi.

_Flashback._

El concierto de Love Sentence terminó cancelándose a causa del cartel que había estallado de manera espontanea mientras que una multitud muy consternada se vio obligada a abandonar el coliseo como medida de seguridad.

Más tarde esa noche, Marco y Jackie caminaban por la acera tomados de la mano.

–¿Seguro que Star esta bien? –preguntó Jackie un poco preocupada.

–Si, eso fue lo que dijo ella antes de irse –respondió Marco.

–Bueno, por otro lado me alegra que nos dejara a solas.

–¿Eh?

Marco no alcanzó a decir nada, puesto que Jackie se le adelantó para robarle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Después fueron a sentarse en una banca del parque y se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que fue Jackie quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Y... Qué harás este verano?

–No lo se. Creo que Star y yo necesitamos un descanso después de tantas aventuras.

–¿Tu viajas mucho verdad? Con esas _tijeras mágicas_ que sirven para ir a donde tu quieras.

–Si, es verdad.

–Tienes suerte. Hay tantos sitios que me gustaría conocer.

–¿En serio?, y a donde te gustaría ir.

–Bueno no se… Me gustaría ir a las playas de Aruba, o tal vez a Italia o... París. Si, siempre quise conocer París.

Marco estuvo a punto de sacar sus _tijeras dimensionales_ de su bolsillo y decirle a Jackie ≪vamos≫; pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea.

* * *

La ultima semana de clases, Jackie se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Su salón había organizado una excursión a París Francia para celebrar el fin del año escolar, cortesía de Marco Díaz quien: no solo conforme con prestar sus _tijeras dimensionales_ para facilitar el transporte, financió los gastos para que todos se pudiesen hospedar en el hotel de lujo Le Grand París por un fin de semana entero.

Aprovechando la ocasión, el director Skeeves y el director Damocles se pusieron en contacto para hablar de la posibilidad de iniciar un programa de intercambio entre ambas escuelas.

Lo que Jackie no sabía, era que Marco le estaba preparando una sorpresa aun mejor y solo Star estaba al tanto de ello.

La princesa esperaba que todo fuese a salir bien para su mejor amigo. Eso era lo único que importaba...

_Fin del Flashback._

–Estoy feliz de haberte invitado a ese baile –continuó Jackie–. Lastima que no pudimos bailar. Seguro habría sido maravilloso.

Marco, cuyos músculos se tensaron al sentir los voluptuosos pechos de Jackie apoyándose contra su persona, pensó en compensar eso esa noche.

–Ja...Jackie… –consiguió hablar a pesar de sus nervios–. Te... tenemos que irnos.

–Espera, quiero estar así un rato más.

Jackie cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Marco gozando del momento.

En eso, la puerta del armario de escobas se abrió y Janna los pilló infraganti.

–¡Ah, por favor! –protestó asqueada.

Ambos se separaron un tanto avergonzados. Jackie mucho menos que Marco.

–Vengan, que nos esperan para irnos.

Janna tomó a Jackie del brazo y la guió al ascensor. Marco las alcanzó poco después en el vestíbulo, donde sus compañeros de Eco Arroyo los esperaban en compañía de los alumnos parisinos; pero Marinette y Star brillaban por su ausencia.

–¿Alguien ha visto a Star? –fue lo primero que preguntó Marco.

–Ella se adelantó junto a Marinette –respondió Rosita–. Ven que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

En esta ocasión Alya se aseguró de conseguir un autobús de dos pisos, de modo que los estudiantes pudieron viajar más cómodos. Marco se situó en uno de los asientos del segundo piso y Jackie se sentó junto a el, le tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído.

–Cuando regresemos, si quieres podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

Jackie posó su cabeza en el hombro de Marco y cerró sus ojos. El latino le sonrió, pero se distrajo un segundo cuando le pareció ver que la luna estaba impregnada de un color rojo intenso.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio que esta estaba normal.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La Historia se Repite**

El grupo entró al Parque de los Príncipes donde ya estaba montada una tarima lista para el concierto.

Jagged los vio llegar de detrás del telón y se acercó a hablar en privado con Marinette, quien había llegado quince minutos antes junto a Star.

–Oye, respecto a eso que me dijiste de… –le susurró al oído.

–¿En serio? –sonrió ella.

La joven princesa los observó secreteando desde el otro lado de la tarima, sin tener idea de lo que se traían entre manos.

–¿Qué te parece? –terminó de preguntar el rockero.

–Genial –dijo Marinette, y después le envió una nueva instrucción por mensaje de texto a Max quien estaba en la parte superior del escenario acomodando los reflectores.

El muchacho levantó un pulgar indicando que había entendido, y Jagged subió a la tarima y dio inicio al concierto.

–¡HOLA PARÍS! –vociferó empezando a tocar ante los vitoreos y aplausos de los chicos.

A continuación, Marinette salió empujando a Star de detrás del telón invitándola a unirse a la multitud.

–Anda, no querrás quedarte toda la noche tras el escenario.

Star bajó de la tarima, dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos por lo hermosa que lucía con ese conjunto que le había preparado Marinette. La princesa seguía sin entender que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio a Marco entre la multitud en compañía de Jackie su rostro se iluminó de alegría y sin perder tiempo fue a encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

–Star, ¿donde te...? Star…

Marco la miró con detenimiento para apreciar lo bien que se veía arreglada.

–Te ves encantadora –la elogió Jackie.

–Gracias... Supongo –respondió un poco apenada.

Los tres se dispusieron a gozar del espectáculo. Marinette quiso asomarse para ver que ocurría, pero no pudo debido al bullicio de todos los presentes.

* * *

El concierto continuó por un par de horas, hasta que finalmente Jagged dejó a un lado su guitarra y pasó a tocar su piano.

–Y para cerrar esta noche tan maravillosa con broche de oro, quiero dedicar esta canción a una adorable pareja de jóvenes enamorados que nos visita desde América.

Max bajó las luces y Jagged empezó a tocar una bella tonada romántica acorde a la petición de Marinette, mientras que cierta famosa cantante que había llegado de antemano terminaba de subir los peldaños de la tarima lista para participar en un dueto sorpresa.

–¡Damas y caballeros –anunció el rockero–, con ustedes Clara Ruiseñor!

El publico aplaudió a Clara, que no se hizo esperar por acercar su micrófono a sus labios y así abrir el dueto con Jagged.

(canta Clara)

_Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia._

_Tiempo fue viendo al interior._

_Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí…._

_Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas._

_Y hoy aquí, todo es claridad._

_Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar._

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla._

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul._

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera…_

_Esta vez, todo es diferente._

_Veo en ti la luz…_

Varios chicos levantaron en alto unos encendedores que Janna les había pasado con anterioridad y los empezaron a mover de izquierda a derecha al compas de la canción. Star sonrió al ver a Marco y Jackie danzando abrazados por los hombros y quiso alejarse para dejarlos a solas, pero su mejor amigo la rodeó con su brazo libre para invitarla a unírseles. Entonces la princesa felizmente levantó su varita en el aire y la media estrella emitió un brillo anaranjado, siendo la luz más resplandeciente de todas las que se mecían entre el publico.

Desde la tarima, Clara intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Jagged quien prosiguió con el dueto.

(canta Jagged)

_Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño._

_Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad._

_Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad._

_Ella aquí, luce como estrella._

_Ella aquí, todo es claridad._

_Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar._

(cantan Jagged y Clara)

_Y la luz encuentro al fin,_

(canta Jagged)

_se aclaró aquella niebla._

(cantan Jagged y Clara)

_Y la luz encuentro al fin,_

(canta Clara)

_ahora el cielo es azul…_

(cantan Jagged y Clara)

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera…_

_Esta vez, todo es diferente,_

_veo en ti la luz…_

_Veo en ti la luz…_

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Marinette le había enviado por el mensaje de texto, Max terminó de bajar las luces y enfocó con un reflector a Marco que se encontraba en medio de Star y Jackie.

–¿Qué estás esperando? –le habló Jagged claramente a través del micrófono.

–¡Bésala ya! –lo incentivó Clara.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a ver que ocurría. Marco miró a Star y esta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… Entonces Marco tomó a Jackie de la mano, se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca.

Los alumnos de Eco Arroyo aplaudieron eufóricos, con excepción de Janna quien permanecía indiferente, y de Star que seguía inmóvil junto a Marco sin desdibujar una sonrisa forzada de su rostro. En cambio la mayoría de los parisinos se quedaron consternados al ver que las cosas no pasaron tal y como ellos esperaban. Incluso Jagged estuvo a punto de perder su concentración en el piano.

–No me dijiste que Marco salía con Jackie –se apresuró a hablarle una Alya casi tan consternada como los demás a Janna.

–Ah si. Supongo que se me olvidó –fue lo único que dijo esta.

–¿Qué no lo sabías? –intervino Adrien.

La más consternada de todos fue Marinette a quien la mandíbula se le cayó como una pala mecánica. Por la expresión de la princesa, con esa sonrisa forzada viendo como su mejor amigo se besaba con otra chica delante de ella, fue que pudo interpretar el verdadero contexto de esa situación, y se sintió como toda una estúpida por el error fatal que acababa de cometer. Se arrepintió como nunca de no haber escuchado las advertencias de Tikki y Alya, al ser consciente de que en realidad Star estaba atrapada desde hacia tiempo en lo que vulgarmente se conoce como la _friendzone_, y lo único que había conseguido con sus ridículos planes fue lastimar a su nueva amiga al abrir una vieja herida y meter el dedo en la llaga.

Marinette se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta donde estaba Star. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en ese momento era disculparse con ella.

–¡GRACIAS, BUENAS NOCHES! –se despidió Jagged. Clara hizo una venia y las luces se apagaron.

En medio de los gritos y aplausos de todos los presentes, Marinette llegó al punto donde la pareja seguía besándose y se apresuró a buscar a Star con la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que esta ya se había ido.

Las luces del estadio se prendieron para que los estudiantes pudiesen ir en dirección al estacionamiento, donde el autobús de dos pisos los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso al hotel.

Marinette levantó la vista y vio a la nube viviente de color rosa alejarse volando, por lo que de inmediato salió del Parque de los Príncipes a tratar de seguirle el rastro.

Marco, quien seguía besándose con Jackie, entreabrió los ojos y nuevamente vio la luna impregnada de un color rojo intenso. Al ver que Star no estaba entre la multitud, quiso detenerse un momento para buscarla, pero Jackie lo tomó del rostro para besarlo más apasionadamente y este terminó por ceder y se dejó llevar por el momento.

* * *

Tras haberse alejado lo suficiente del Parque de los Príncipes, Star bajó de Nubí, la hizo desaparecer y empezó a caminar por las calles de París manteniendo aun su sonrisa forzada. A sus alrededores pudo observar como varias parejas compartían momentos especiales intoxicados por la atmosfera romántica de _la ciudad del amor_. Esa de la que hablaba Marco.

Poco a poco, su sonrisa forzada se fue deformando en una sincera mueca de tristeza. Varios transeúntes se quedaron viéndola preguntándose que le ocurriría; incluso André le ofreció un helado gratis al verla tan afligida cuando pasó junto a su carrito, pero Star ni lo tomó en cuenta.

La princesa tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse triste. Su varita averiada, su libro de hechizos desaparecido, Ludo, Glossaryck, etcétera. Pero se suponía que ese viaje le serviría para olvidarse de sus problemas. Esa también había sido idea de Marco... Ah, el buen Marco. Tampoco se olvidó de su mejor amiga. Star sabía que podía contar con el de manera incondicional. Por algo fue que este dejó atrás su vida perfecta en la dimensión de Hekapoo. Se merecía todas las cosas buenas que le estaban pasando. Se merecía a una chica como Jackie Lynn Thomas… Entonces, ¿por qué Star no podía sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo?, ¿por qué al contrario se sentía triste?, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de que algo le estaba carcomiendo el pecho?

–¡Ah!, ¿qué esta pasándome? Es que no lo entiendo...

(canta Star)

_Si a los engaños dieran premios._

_Hubiera varios ya ganado._

_No me interesa tener novios._

En ese momento, la media estrella de su varita emitió brevemente un brillo de color rosa.

(canta Star)

_Eso es historia ya lo sé todo._

Mágicamente, los narvales, los guerricornios, Nubí, la Araña con Sombrero de Copa y el resto de criaturas que constituían sus hechizos se materializaron en el acto.

(cantan los hechizos)

¿_A quién crees que engañas?_

_El es lo que tu más quieres,_

_ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes (Oh Noo)._

_No lo disimules, bien sabemos donde está tu corazón (Ohh)._

Star se alejó para no seguir escuchando los reproches de sus hechizos, mientras que la Araña con Sombrero de Copa salió corriendo a toda prisa en dirección hacía la ruta más cercana al hotel Le Grand París.

(canta Star)

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no…_

(cantan los hechizos)

_Tu sueño es_, _no lo niegues (uh oh)._

Star alzó su varita e hizo desaparecer a todos sus hechizos, menos a la Araña con Sombrero de Copa que en ese momento se encontraba en las puertas del hotel.

(canta Star)

_Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor…_

Star llegó hasta el Puente de las Artes y vio a una pareja colocando un candado en uno de los barrotes. Cosa que le recordó como fue cuando empezó su noviazgo con Tom Lucitor…, y el porqué terminó su relación con el.

Entretanto, la Araña con Sombrero de Copa se escabullía por los pasillos del hotel hasta la habitación de Star.

(canta Star)

_Creía ya haber aprendido._

_Siempre al inicio es hermoso._

_Mi mente dice ten cuidado._

La varita de Star emitió un segundo brillo de color rosa…

(canta Star)

_Por que no todo es maravilloso._

… y nuevamente los hechizos se volvieron a materializar para hacer coro en esta ultima estrofa.

(cantan los hechizos)

_Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas,_

_no lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas (uh oh)._

Star quiso alejarse, pero a donde iba varios hechizos la alcanzaban para cortarle el paso.

(cantan los hechizos)

_Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo,_

_muy enamorada estás (Ohh)._

Star intentó correr nuevamente pretendiendo no hacer caso a lo que decían sus hechizos, mientras que la Araña con Sombrero de Copa encontró lo que buscaba en el velador de su habitación del hotel.

(canta Star)

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no…_

Star dejó de correr cuando de lejos alcanzó a ver al retratista de esa misma tarde, dibujando a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados que posaban en la misma forma en que lo habían hecho ella y Marco. Es decir, con la chica reposando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Star no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese lindo momento que compartió junto a Marco y los símbolos de sus mejillas brillaron…

(cantan los hechizos)

_Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor._

Pero inmediatamente cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo y se alejó por otro rumbo.

(canta Star)

_No insistan más, no diré que es amor._

(cantan los hechizos)

_Quieras o no te atrapó el amor._

Sus hechizos fueron tras ella tratando de convencerla; al tiempo que la Araña con Sombrero de Copa ya emprendía su camino de regreso desplazándose a toda velocidad saltando de un edificio a otro, llevando consigo un papel cuidadosamente enrollado en su espalda.

(canta Star)

_No pidan más que lo diga…_

(cantan los hechizos)

_No lo evitará._

(canta Star)

_No harán jamás que lo diga…_

Star fue acortando el paso al llegar al parque, donde fue a sentarse enfurruñada en una banca de brazos cruzados. Sus hechizos la rodearon persistentes, y la Araña con Sombrero de Copa aterrizó junto a ella y colocó cuidadosamente el papel a su lado.

(cantan los hechizos)

_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor…_

Star rozó el papel con la punta de los dedos, lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza, y lo desenrolló para ver de nuevo ese hermoso retrato con ella reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

(canta Star)

(Ohh)

_Nadie sabrá…_

_No hablaré de mi amor..._

Los hechizos sonrieron enternecidos y fueron desapareciendo lentamente para dejar a la princesa a solas inmersa en su felicidad. Ahora todo estaba claro para Star. Reconoció que después de tantas aventuras juntos, tantos _jueves de amistad_, tantos momentos en que cada uno sacó lo mejor del otro, y tantos abrazos reconfortantes: Si, había terminado por enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Star se sintió aliviada, liberada, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. De sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de alegría, ya que ese sentimiento la hacía feliz; pero al mismo tiempo eran también de tristeza, pues sabía que ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Había perdido su oportunidad, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Star amaba a Marco, y si Marco era feliz con Jackie ella también era feliz. Ya no tenía caso lamentarse. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ser una buena amiga y apoyarlos a ambos en su relación, y eso es lo que haría.

Recordó entonces que esa era una noche muy importante. Era la noche en que Marco había planeado una hermosa velada romántica para pedirle a Jackie, la chica de sus sueños, que fuese su novia formalmente (aunque ya se había besado varias veces con ella y el plan en si no tenía motivo de ser; pero que más daba, así era el buen Marco). Star quería presenciar ese momento, no para espiar a la pareja en un inconsciente arrebato de celos como había hecho antes, sino para brindarles su apoyo moral.

La princesa sonrió, enrolló el papel con cuidado y lo puso a un lado de la banca, se secó las lagrimas, alzó su varita, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

–_Invoco al ojo que todo lo ve, para enseñarme lo que no se..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Mariposa Monarca**

El centro de la varita adquirió la forma de un ojo de color verde que empezó a brillar…

_–Revélame lo que está escondido. ¡Muéstrame lo que está prohibido!_

Y una especie de ventana mágica que daba al restaurante del hotel Le Grand París se materializo instantáneamente frente a Star.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la luz de unas velas colocadas en el centro de cada mesa. Sobre un pequeño escenario, una banda de instrumentos sinfónicos de cuatro integrantes se encargaba de ambientar la velada; y al final de un camino de pétalos de rosa que iniciaba en la entrada y seguía hasta una mesa para dos situada en medio del restaurante, Marco y Jackie ya estaban degustando la selección del carrito de postres.

_Oh, no tiene igual, questa noche especial._

_La llamamos bella notte._

_Ven a mirar, esas luces brillar,_

_questa amable bella notte._

_Si estás con quien amas, dichoso vas a ser._

_Nocturna magia llegará, y el amor va a florecer._

_Oh, noche especial, de amor celestial._

_Questa dolce, bella notte._

Star sonrió al ver a Marco tan radiante, vestido con un traje de etiqueta con una flor azul prendida en su solapa; pero no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica a su vez por verlo riendo tan divertido en compañía de otra chica.

Pensó, que tal vez no fue una buena idea usar su magia para espiarlos y quiso romper el hechizo en ese instante y dejar las cosas como estaban; pero su curiosidad pudo más con ella por lo que siguió observando.

–De verdad no dejas de sorprenderme Marco Díaz –dijo Jackie mostrándose alegre e impresionada al mismo tiempo–. Todavía no puedo creer que reservaras todo el restaurante para nosotros solos.

–Quería que esta noche fuese perfecta. Solo tu…, y yo...

Con un movimiento de su mano, Marco le hizo una señal a la banda para que esta empezara a entonar un vals y se puso de pie y se acercó a Jackie de modo galante.

–¿Quieres bailar?

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, y esbozando una sonrisa tomó la mano de Marco aceptando su petición.

A Star se le hizo un profundo nudo en la garganta. Ver eso le recordó cierto suceso ocurrido en el Baile de la Luna Roja. Parpadeo un par de veces al sentir un picor en sus ojos, y siguió observando.

_No tiene igual, esta noche especial._

_La llamamos bella notte._

_Ven a mirar, las estrellas brillar,_

_esta dulce bella notte._

_Si estás con quien amas, dichoso vas a ser._

_Nocturna magia llegará, y el amor va a florecer._

_Oh, noche especial, de amor celestial._

_Esta dulce bella notte._

Marco aferraba sus manos a la cintura de Jackie y Jackie aferraba las suyas al cuello de Marco, mientras que ambos bailaban al son de esa lenta pieza.

En momento dado, Marco levantó la mirada y miró a Jackie a los ojos.

–Jackie…, tu sabes… Que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo...

–Ah sí –respondió en tono juguetón y sarcástico–. Creo tener una idea de ello.

–De verdad –continuó Marco empezando a sentirse nervioso–. Me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez en el jardín de niños y..., y me hiciste muy feliz cuando me invitaste a ese baile... Por eso preparé todo esto..., ya que quería... Quería preguntarte si...

–¿Si?

–Yo...yo... –balbuceó el latino ahora si estando completamente nervioso–. Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé.

–Relájate Marco –le sonrió Jackie enternecida–. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, solo dilo.

Star los miraba fijamente con una extraña mezcla de emociones encontradas: ternura, ansiedad..., celos.

Marco exhaló un suspiro, tomó aire y terminó por llevar a cabo su declaración.

–Quería preguntarte si... ¡¿Si quieres ser mi novia?!

Jackie no respondió, simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reír divertida. Marco se puso colorado de la vergüenza, y a Star se le abrieron los ojos como platos y chasqueó los dientes molesta ante la posible idea de que Jackie se estuviese burlando de el.

–Jackie..., yo... –empezó a disculparse Marco.

–Tontito –rió Jackie enjugándose una lagrima–. Si ya somos novios.

–Es que... –contestó el llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza–. Sé que llevamos varias semanas saliendo..., y hasta nos besamos en más de una ocasión; pero nunca llegué a declararme como es debido..., y quería que fuese algo inolvidable... Para nosotros y... ¿Lo arruiné verdad?

Marco bajó la cabeza triste, pero Jackie lo tomó del mentón con suavidad para esta vez mirarlo ella directo a los ojos.

–Marco Díaz, no tienes que sobre esforzarte por hacerme feliz. Eres un chico maravilloso y que no te quepan dudas de eso; pero si tanto significa para ti, aquí está mi respuesta.

Jackie se acercó a Marco para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, mientras Star seguía viéndolos inexpresiva. Cuando la pareja separó sus bocas, ambos se miraron fijamente.

–Jackie... –dijo el sonriente.

–Te quiero Marco –respondió ella ilusionada.

Al oír estas palabras, Star deshizo el hechizo del _ojo que todo lo ve_, bajó su varita, se puso en pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el parque. En ese momento solo podía sentir una, y solo una emoción en especifico. Estaba indignada a más no poder.

–_Te quiero_ –refunfuñó pensando en voz alta–. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirle Jackie? ¿Marco gastó una fortuna e hizo todo esto solo por un simple _te quiero_?... yo en tu lugar le habría dicho _te am_...

Star se detuvo al sentir que su respiración se aceleraba. Se apoyó en un árbol ya que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto en un millar de pedazos.

– Yo... _Yo en tu lugar_... _Snif_, _snif_...

Finalmente, la princesa terminó cediendo e hizo lo mejor que podía hacer para aliviar su dolor: llorar a moco tendido y dejar que todo salga.

–Marco yo... yo... ¡BUAAAAAHH!

* * *

Roger entró en el parque y se detuvo al ver un papel enrollado tirado junto a una de las bancas. Negó con su cabeza molesto, pensando que algún ciudadano inconsciente se atrevió a tirar basura, y se agachó para recogerlo y lo arrugó con ambas manos.

Al otro lado del parque, Star terminó de secarse las lagrimas y levantó la cabeza para tomar un respiro. Había llorado tanto, que sentía que le faltaba poco para morir deshidratada.

–_Snif_, _snif_... Creo... Creo que... _Snif_... –gimió sorbiéndose los mocos–. Creo que ya me siento mej... ¡NOOOOOO!

A Star se le helo la sangre, cuando vio a Roger arrugar su preciado retrato para luego disponerse a arrojarlo en uno de los botes del parque, por lo que salió corriendo velozmente con intención de detenerlo.

– ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no...!

Roger volteó su cabeza para ver de donde provenían esos gritos, pero no pudo reaccionar a lo que vino a continuación.

–¡GOLPE NARVAL!

Un enorme narval colorido salió disparado de la varita y fue a estrellarse contra Roger, haciendo que cayera de bruces en el suelo. Star se apresuró a recoger el papel y lo extendió, solo para ver como ese retrato que guardó con mucho cariño quedó todo maltratado con la hoja llena de arrugas y el dibujo borroso por el carboncillo difuminado.

Star puso el papel con cuidado en el suelo, lo alisó lo mejor que pudo y apuntó con su varita. Como sus manos le temblaban, prefirió tomarse su tiempo para tratar de calmarse y pensar correctamente en el hechizo que iba a necesitar.

Roger se levantó del suelo encendido de ira. El narval que lo golpeó había desaparecido, pero si pudo encontrar a la niña responsable arrodillada de espaldas.

Star seguía tratando de articular las palabras correctamente para conjurar su hechizo, cuando el oficial la tomó firmemente por el brazo con una mano y le arrebató la varita con la otra de sopetón.

De pronto, la media estrella emitió un brillo y un destello de luz verde salió disparado de la varita alcanzando al papel que terminó prendiéndose en llamas.

–¡NOOOOO! –chilló Star.

Roger estaba a punto de reprenderla por agredir a un oficial de policía, pero su furia se tornó en preocupación cuando vio que la niña forcejeaba desesperada y cambiaba su mirada repetidamente de la varita que el sostenía en su mano al trozo de papel que se encontraba en el suelo siendo consumido por unas extrañas llamas verdosas. Del papel a la varita, y de la varita al papel.

–¡MI VARITA! ¡DEVUELVAME MI VARITA!

–¡Cálmate niña! –la reprendió Roger en tono preocupado.

Star perdió la paciencia y terminó por derribar a Roger aplicándole una llave de judo. Seguidamente, recuperó su varita para intentar reparar su retrato una vez más, pero este ya se había reducido a cenizas.

–No, no… –sollozó la princesa.

_Flashback._

Era un jueves por la noche en la residencia Díaz cuando Rafael, como siempre alegre, entró en la cocina y vio que Star revisaba minuciosamente con una lupa el interior de la caja de una pizza recién entregada.

–Noventa y tres…, noventa y cuatro…, noventa y cinco...

–¿_Qué estás haciendo Star_? –canturreó alegremente el señor Díaz.

–_Shhhh_… Necesito concentrarme... Noventa y seis…, noventa y siete…, noventa y ocho…, noventa y nueve…, y... Cien. ¡Perfecto!, una pizza con cien hongos.

–Pero creí que odiabas la pizza con demasiados hongos –señaló Rafael confuso.

–Si, la odio –respondió Star entusiasta–, pero es la favorita de Marco y por eso la ordené para nuestra noche de _jueves de amistad_.

Justo entonces, Marco bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta principal.

–Hasta luego papá, nos vemos Star –se despidió al momento en que puso su mano en el picaporte.

–¿A dónde vas Marco? –preguntó esta asomándose desde la cocina.

–Quedé en salir con Jackie esta noche.

–Pero..., hoy es jueves... ¿Acaso…?

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó su amigo dándose una palmada en la frente–. Cielos, lo olvidé... Ehm... Star… ¿Crees que podríamos...?

El señor Díaz vio a Star bajar su cabeza desanimada, y cambió su casi infaltable expresión alegre y entusiasta por una de seriedad absoluta y se dispuso a reprender a su hijo.

–Marco Ubaldo Dí...

–Está bien –lo interrumpió Star fingiendo no darle mucha importancia–, no pasa nada. Anda Marco, ve y diviértete con Jackie.

–… ¿Segura? –acertó a preguntar.

–Claro que si –respondió forzando una sonrisa–. Es tu chica, ¿no? Vete ya, no querrás dejarla esperando.

–Gracias Star, eres la mejor.

Marco salió por la puerta principal y Rafael volteo a ver a Star un poco preocupado.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Claro que si –respondió Star llevándose una rebanada de pizza a la boca–, todo está bien... _¡PUAJ!_ Demasiados hongos.

_Fin del Flashback._

–Marco… –siguió sollozando Star–. ¿Por qué?

* * *

En algún lugar de París, una ventana circular recubierta por unas placas metálicas se abrió automáticamente iluminando el interior de una habitación que se asemejaba a una especie de domo.

Un enjambre de mariposas blancas que reposaban en el suelo empezaron a revolotear alrededor de un hombre delgado con una mascara de metal y de traje purpura oscuro que posaba de pie apoyándose sobre un bastón.

–Ah, el amor a tan tierna edad puede ser algo tan hermoso…, como doloroso.

Una de las mariposas se posó en la mano izquierda de Hawk Moth y este la cubrió con la derecha, generando una especie de aura oscura que hizo que su color blanco ennegreciera.

–¿Qué puede ser más intenso que el corazón roto de una chica enamorada?

El súper villano abrió sus manos y la mariposa salió volando por la ventana.

–Vuela mi malvado akuma, y haz tu trabajo.

* * *

La mariposa voló por todo París hasta llegar al parque, donde la princesa seguía arrodillada en el suelo sollozando. Ahí, el akuma entró en la varita de Star y esta escuchó la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza.

–Mariposa Monarca, soy Hawk Moth. Se que te gusta tu mejor amigo, pero otra chica te lo ha quitado. Yo te puedo ayudar a que esté contigo para siempre, pero a cambio quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

En ese momento, la mente de Star se nubló por completo y ya no le importó otra cosa que no fuese tener aquello que más anhelaba en todo el cosmos.

–Trato hecho –respondió sonriendo maliciosamente, y las marcas con forma de corazón de sus mejillas cambiaron por las de dos corazones resquebrajados y partidos por la mitad que a su vez se tornaron de color verde.

Un aura oscura emergió de la varita y recubrió a la princesa de pies a cabeza transformándola. Su piel se oscureció hasta volverse tan negra como la noche; sus manos se deformaron en garras; sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, y el iris de sus ojos azules se tornó rojo como la sangre y la esclerótica amarilla. Su densa cabellera rubia palideció hasta quedar tan blanca como la nieve, y aquel vestido que le bordó Marinette cambió su color rosa por un purpura oscuro y su diadema con orejas de gato pasó a ser una azul oscuro también con dos largos cuernos curvos con doble punta. Por ultimo, el diseño de su varita cambió por uno más maligno con colores oscurecidos, incrustaciones verde brillantes, un par de adornos de alas demoniacas a los costados, y la media estrella del centro adquirió el característico brillo purpura del Broche de Moth.

Roger se puso de pie por segunda vez consecutiva y se acercó esta vez decidido a arrestar a la niña impertinente que se había atrevido a derribarlo para darle una lección.

Mariposa Monarca levantó la mirada al sentir que una gruesa mano la tomaba por el hombro con fuerza, volteó a ver a Roger y le clavó una mirada asesina.

–Vendrás conmigo a la estación jovencita.

–¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a la futura reina de Mewni?

La princesa corrompida levantó a Roger de la camisa con una sola mano y lo aventó con tanta fuerza, que el policía fue a estrellarse contra una banca del parque que se quebró en pedazos.

Roger se reincorporó adolorido con mucha dificultad, sacó su macana eléctrica, la encendió y salió corriendo a embestir a Mariposa Monarca; pero esta no se movió de donde estaba, solo apuntó con su varita al oficial y...

* * *

A unas cuantas calles de distancia, Marinette seguía buscando a Star cuando de pronto escuchó una explosión proveniente del parque, a lo que Tikki se asomó desde su bolso.

–Parece que hay problemas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su guarida, Hawk Moth se encontraba anonadado.

–… Bien, ahora tráeme los...

–Espera –respondió Mariposa Monarca comunicándose telepáticamente con el–. Aun tengo algo que hacer.

* * *

Mariposa Monarca cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos sus pupilas tomaron la forma de corazones resquebrajados partidos por la mitad y su piel comenzó a llenarse de manchas con la misma forma que se iban desprendiendo conforme aparecían.

Después caminó hacia el tiovivo del parque a arrancar la puerta de la sala de control de un tirón, y se acurrucó adentro mientras que las marcas se desprendían de su piel cada vez más rápido.

Al poco rato, se encontraba envuelta en un capullo hecho con las marcas de medios corazones, al tiempo que una espesa nube negra relampagueante cubría el cielo estrellado de París.

* * *

Los alumnos parisinos, que ya se encontraban en sus casas a esa hora, se asomaron por las ventanas de sus habitaciones y miraron hacia el cielo para ver que ocurría. Lo mismo hicieron los alumnos de Eco Arroyo, la maestra Calavera y todos los huéspedes del hotel Le Grand París, incluyendo a Marco y a Jackie quienes también lo vieron todo desde las ventanas del restaurante.

* * *

El maestro Fu salió del salón de masajes con Wayzz volando a su alrededor y ambos miraron hacia arriba preocupados.

–Tenemos graves problemas –exclamó el anciano–. Contamos contigo Ladybug.

* * *

En la mansión Agreste, Adrien se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto al oír los relámpagos afuera de su casa, y luego corrió hasta el sofá de su habitación donde Plagg devoraba felizmente una enorme pieza de camembert.

–Plagg –lo llamó alarmado–, parece que Ladybug nos necesita.

–Oh, tengo que dejarte quesito –dijo el kwami separándose de su preciada botana–, pero te prometo que pronto volveré.

Y Adrien extendió su puño mostrando su anillo.

–¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

Una secuencia de transformación ridículamente elaborada más tarde, Chat Noir saltó por la ventana para ir en busca de su compañera.

En la pantalla de la computadora encendida de Adrien, se podía apreciar la ultima actualización del estado de Facebook de Marco quien recientemente se había agregado a su lista de amigos. Su estado posteaba: _Marco Díaz está en una relación con Jackie Lynn Thomas_.

* * *

Un par de enormes ojos rojos brillaron en el interior del capullo que se encontraba dentro del tiovivo del parque, el cual terminó por derretirse para dejar salir a Mariposa Monarca quien emergió en su forma de mewbertad.

* * *

En su guarida, Hawk Moth se hallaba aun más sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con su expectativa al alza de que esta vez si saldría victorioso.

–Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo sonriente.

* * *

Mariposa Monarca emprendió el vuelo dejando detrás de ella un rastro de costras con forma de medios corazones. Pasó por encima de la entrada del parque y sobre la cabeza de Marinette que en ese momento acababa de llegar.

Marinette levantó la vista siguiendo el rastro de las costras, e inmediatamente pudo reconocer la identidad del villano akumatizado de turno cuando vio las marcas en sus mejillas.

–¿Star?

Luego entró en el parque para investigar un poco más…, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar un grito de terror cuando se encontró con el cadáver calcinado de Roger.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La Victoria de Hawk Moth**

Marinette se sentía sumamente aterrada. Recordó que ya en un par de ocasiones, villanos como Jugador y Quiebratiempo se habían llevado por delante las vidas de unos cuantos civiles inocentes que eventualmente fueron resucitados por Ladybug con ayuda de su _amuleto encantado_. Sin embargo, su experiencia como súper heroína no la había preparado para presenciar algo tan horrible como era ver el humeante cadáver del padre de su compañera de clases Sabrina parcialmente reducido a carbón con los huesos y las tripas de fuera y los ojos chispados.

Por supuesto que Marinette seguía siendo solo una niña que no debería de estar expuesta ante algo de naturaleza tan descarnada, por lo que su reacción inmediata fue ir corriendo a meter su cabeza en uno de los botes de basura del parque a vomitar.

–_¡BUAAAAHG!_... es mi culpa –sollozó–. Todo esto es mi cul... _¡BUAAAAHG!_

Tikki salió de su bolso a revolotear junto a ella.

–Marinette, ya es tarde para lamentarse. Ahora lo importante es capturar al akuma.

–Tienes razón Tikki –contestó esta secándose las lagrimas–, yo causé todo esto y yo lo voy arreglar antes de que alguien más salga lastimado.

Su kwami asintió con la cabeza.

–¡TIKKI MOTA... SIII!

Otra secuencia de transformación ridículamente elaborada más tarde, Ladybug se desplazaba balanceándose por los edificios de París con ayuda de su yo-yo.

* * *

Las luces se fueron de repente en el hotel Le Grand París y todos los huéspedes incluyendo Marco y Jackie salieron al vestíbulo donde un repentino brillo de color verde dio paso a una explosión que dejó un enorme hoyo en la pared de la entrada principal.

Mariposa Monarca apareció volando frente a los huéspedes que huyeron asustados y miró a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba.

* * *

–¡MUA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –reía maliciosamente Hawk Moth desde su guarida–. Perfecto, no tardará mucho antes de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparezcan para enfrentar su destino.

* * *

Marco levantó su mirada.

–¿Star?

Y Mariposa Monarca posó su vista en Marco y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

–¡MAARRCOO! –clamó la villana con una resonante voz con un tono demoniaco, y se lanzó en picada sobre el…

Pero en ese preciso momento, alguien le propició una patada tan fuerte que provocó que fuese a estrellarse contra una pared y cayera al suelo.

Ladybug dio una voltereta en el aire columpiándose con su yo-yo y aterrizó de pie frente a Mariposa Monarca.

–Detente Star, lo que haces no está nada bien.

Mariposa Monarca logró levantarse revoloteando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y miró enfurecida a Ladybug.

–¿Osas desafiar a la futura reina de Mewni? Yo no soy Star, soy Mariposa Monarca y te castigaré por impertinente.

A continuación, Ladybug empezó a esquivar ágilmente una serie de rayos de color verde que salieron disparados a quemarropa de la varita.

Eventualmente Mariposa Monarca perdió la paciencia y le apuntó con las palmas de cuatro de sus cinco manos libres aprovechando que aun estaba distraída esquivando sus ataques.

Una especie de seda pegajosa anaranjada salió disparada de las palmas de las manos de Mariposa Monarca y apresó a Ladybug. La princesa corrompida se acercó volando hacia ella, le apuntó con su varita, la media estrella emitió un brillo de color verde...

Pero por fortuna en ese instante, un objeto contundente golpeó a Mariposa Monarca en el rostro alejándola de Ladybug y haciendo que dejase caer la varita en el proceso.

Ladybug levantó la mirada y vio como la vara de Chat Noir volvía a su tamaño normal. Su compañero se acercó a ella e intentó romper la seda de color naranja con sus garras, pero al ver que esta era demasiado resistente no tuvo de otra que usar su…

–¡CATACLISMO!

Una vez se vio liberada, Ladybug se puso en pie y Chat Noir la saludó con una reverencia.

–A sus servicios mi lady. He venido a vuestro rescate.

La súper heroína se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada.

Marco, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó a Mariposa Monarca quien aparentemente yacía inconsciente.

–¿Star?... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Mariposa Monarca abrió los ojos y sonrió triunfante.

–¡MAARRCOO!

Antes de que Mariposa Monarca pudiese hacer nada, Ladybug se apresuró a lazar a Marco con su yo-yo y así alejarlo a una distancia prudencial.

El dúo de superhéroes se pusieron delante de el adquiriendo una pose defensiva listos para entrar en acción.

–¡Rápido! –se dirigió Ladybug a Marco–. ¡Escóndete en un lugar seguro!

–Pero ella...

–Tu amiga está poseída por un espíritu maligno. Yo puedo regresarla a la normalidad, pero necesito que te escondas.

Marco quiso responderle a Ladybug, pero Jackie lo tomó del brazo y lo guió afuera pasando por el agujero que dejó Mariposa Monarca.

Mariposa Monarca se elevó revoloteando a varios metros del suelo, levantó su mano para recibir su varita que llegó volando hacia ella a toda velocidad, y encaró enfurecida a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

–¡No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Marco y yo! –rugió con su resonante voz demoniaca–. ¡ESTAMPIDA DE GUERRICORNIOS!

Una manada de guerricornios negros de ojos rojos, tan grandes como elefantes africanos, emergieron de la varita y fueron galopando hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir con intención de aplastarlos con sus cascos.

Ambos superhéroes alcanzaron a deslizarse por los espacios que había entre las bestias y se arrojaron al suelo en posición fetal. Afortunadamente solo faltó poco para que les pasasen por encima.

Una vez pasado el peligro, se escuchó una explosión afuera del hotel, seguido por los gritos de civiles que huían aterrados de Mariposa Monarca quien había alzado el vuelo y miraba a sus alrededores apuntando con su varita.

–¡MAARRCOO! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Un segundo destello de luz verde salió disparado de la varita y fue a dar contra otro edificio que quedó reducido a una montaña de escombros humeantes y cuerpos calcinados.

Una alarma resonó por las calles de París advirtiendo a los ciudadanos que debían evacuar la zona, al tiempo que Mariposa Monarca hacía volar otro edificio.

–¡Marco, sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡No podrás esconderte de mi!... Te hallaré... ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ ASÍ TENGA QUE VOLAR TODO PARÍS!

Mariposa Monarca hizo volar otro edificio más, a lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir salieron por el agujero del hotel para presenciar la masacre.

–Creó que este es el villano más poderoso al que nos hemos enfrentado –afirmó la súper heroína–. Tendremos que ir por todo.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

El anillo de Chat Noir emitió un pitido indicando que estaba a punto de des transformarse.

–Ahora vuelvo.

–Está bien. No tardes demasiado.

Chat Noir entró a toda prisa por el agujero del hotel y fue a la cocina donde la chef Marlena lo miró confusa cuando este empezó a buscar entre los estantes.

–¡Deprisa, necesito camembert, es una emergencia!

Marlena se apresuró a buscar el solicitado queso y se lo entregó a Chat Noir.

–Gracias.

Chat Noir salió de la cocina y buscó un escondite donde nadie lo pudiese ver, mientras que Ladybug iba saltando de un edificio a otro tratando de alcanzar a Mariposa Monarca quien hizo volar otro edificio.

–¡MAARRCOO! ¡¿Dónde estás?!... Te necesito.

A la princesa corrompida se le enjuagaron los ojos de lagrimas; pero se alegró en cuanto a lo lejos logró divisar a Marco quien iba aferrado a la cintura de Jackie, que a su vez tomaba impulso para desplazar a ambos sobre su patineta.

Al ver como Marco se aferraba a la cintura de la otra chica, los ojos rojos de Mariposa Monarca brillaron con mayor intensidad y las marcas de sus mejillas se encendieron.

–¡ALEJATE DE MARCO! –gritó enfurecida–, ¡EL ES MIO!

Y se lanzó en picada con intención de alcanzar a la pareja, pero algo se le enredó en los pies y la hizo caer al suelo.

Ladybug haló el hilo de su yo-yo con fuerza, dio un gran salto en el aire y cayó sobre Mariposa Monarca quien forcejeó por quitársela de encima y le apretó uno de sus pechos de niña con una de sus múltiples manos.

–Ya hiciste suficiente daño Mariposa Monarca –advirtió la súper heroína obligándola a soltarla de un manotazo tras sentir un leve cosquilleó.

Mariposa Monarca solo la miró fijamente empuñando su varita con sus dos manos de en medio.

–_Golpe narval_.

Un narval negro de ojos rojos, tan grande y pesado como un autobús, salió de la varita y golpeo directamente a Ladybug. La súper heroína rodó en el aire y cayó bruscamente sobre el pavimento.

Marco y Jackie, quienes lo vieron todo desde lejos, detuvieron su huida y se quedaron observando.

Una apaleada Ladybug hizo un esfuerzo en vano por levantarse y Mariposa Monarca se acercó volando hacia ella apuntándole con su varita.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

Inexplicablemente, y para colmo, sus pendientes indicaron que estaba a punto de des transformarse antes de tiempo. La media estrella de la varita emitió un brillo de color verde, y Mariposa Monarca escuchó la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza.

–Muy bien. Ahora quítale su Miraculous, quiero sus poderes.

–No te preocupes –respondió sonriendo con malicia–. Lo tomaré de sus restos.

Un destello de luz verde salió disparado de la varita en dirección hacia Ladybug, pero Chat Noir llegó a tiempo dando un salto olímpico para ponerse en medio y repeler el ataque haciendo girar su vara.

–Aquí estoy, siento la tardanza.

Y Ladybug, que todavía seguía débil por el golpe, se apresuró a advertir a Chat Noir.

–El akuma..., está en su..., varita –gimió débilmente, y se desmayó.

–Descuida, déjalo en mis manos... ¡CATACLISMO!

Una bola de aura negra se formó en la mano de Chat Noir y este levantó la vista para encarar a Mariposa Monarca.

–¡Pagarás por lastimar a Ladybug!

–¡GOLPE DE CUPCAKES!

Una ráfaga de cupcakes podridos salieron disparados de la varita en dirección hacia Chat Noir, pero este logró esquivarlos ágilmente al tiempo que se cubría la nariz con su mano libre para no inhalar su nauseabundo aroma.

–_¡PUAJ! _Esto apesta mucho más que el camembert.

–Ven gatito, minino, gatito… –lo llamó Mariposa Monarca siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Entretanto, Marco y Jackie fueron a socorrer a Ladybug cuyos pendientes volvieron a titiritar.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

Marco sacó sus _tijeras dimensionales_ y abrió un portal de color naranja.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Jackie.

–Solo se me ocurre una cosa.

Marco tomó a Ladybug por los hombros para arrastrarla hacia el portal de color naranja. Luego de mirarlo dudosa por unos breves segundos, Jackie fue tras el.

Desde un callejón cercano, Alya grababa todo lo acontecido con su celular en compañía de Janna.

–¿Eh, no deberíamos ocultarnos en un lugar seguro? –preguntó esta ultima algo preocupada.

–De ninguna manera. Tengo que registrar esto para mi _Ladyblog_.

Alya miró su celular y empezó a documentar.

–No puede ser amigos –se dirigió a los espectadores–. Parece que Ladybug ha sido derrotada y ahora todo depende de Chat Noir.

Alya siguió filmando a Mariposa Monarca que seguía buscando a Chat Noir, que a su vez se hallaba ocultó detrás de unos escombros.

–¿Qué hago? Solo tengo un intento para usar mi _cataclismo_… Cielos, Ladybug ya habría pensado en algo.

–Gatito… Sal a jugar... La princesa tiene algo para ti...

Mariposa Monarca voló más alto y alzó su varita.

–¡GOLPE DE SANGUIJUELAS SUPERSÓNICAS!

Un montón de sanguijuelas de color negro emergieron de la varita y empezaron a caer en distintas direcciones. Conforme se adherían a cada superficie, los bicharracos emitían un destello en conjunto con un pitido, y a los tres segundos se generó una serie de explosiones que hicieron que las paredes de varios edificios se vinieran abajo.

–¡CUIDADO!

Chat Noir salió de su escondite para apartar a Alya y a Janna antes de que una pared les cayese encima, cuidando de no tocar a ninguna con su _cataclismo_.

–¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo. Esto es muy peligroso!

–¡Al fin te encontré! –exclamó triunfante Mariposa Monarca apuntándole con su varita–. ¡GOLPE DE ARAÑA CON SOMBRERO DE COPA!

Una enorme araña negra de ojos rojos, con un sombrero de copa tan grande como un barril de cerveza, aterrizó de pie frente a Chat Noir, Alya y Janna. El sombrero se transformó en una suerte de metralleta con la que disparó a quemarropa al súper héroe que empezó a alejarse lo más lejos que pudo para que la araña se concentrara en atacarlo solo a el y así alejar el peligro de Alya y Janna.

La araña intentó cubrir a Chat Noir con una ráfaga de balas con forma de sombreros, pero este lanzó su vara hacia uno de los agujeros de la metralleta y consiguió esquivar los disparos deslizándose por debajo de la criatura.

La metralleta se atascó, y la araña salió dando vueltas en el aire tras una intensa explosión. En cuanto pasó por delante de Mariposa Monarca, esta vio que Chat Noir se había aferrado a su vientre con su mano libre.

Chat Noir dio un saltó dejando atrás a la araña y se fue acercando velozmente hacia Mariposa Monarca extendiendo su mano con intención de tocar la varita con su _cataclismo_; pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar, la princesa corrompida aventó su varita muy lejos y le apuntó con las palmas abiertas de sus seis manos.

Momentos después, el súper héroe se estrelló contra el suelo envuelto en la misma seda de color naranja que, si bien sirvió para suavizar un poco el impacto de la caída, no pudo evitar que se lastimara considerablemente.

Para empeorar las cosas, la seda se tornó negra y se desintegró en el acto, ya que Chat Noir había usado sin querer su _cataclismo_ al forcejear por soltarse.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, Chat Noir hizo lo posible por ponerse en pie nuevamente para encarar a Mariposa Monarca, que a su vez extendió una mano para recibir su varita que regresó volando hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Con ambas manos temblantes, Alya siguió filmando con su celular. Los relámpagos retumbaron estrepitosamente en el cielo y Mariposa Monarca miró con furia a Chat Noir apuntándole con su varita.

–¡¿Qué esperas?! –ordenó la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza–. ¡Quítale su Miraculous!

–¡Ahora recibirás tu merecido por entrometerte entre mi amado y yo! –se dirigió Mariposa Monarca a Chat Noir, ignorando las exigencias del otro súper villano.

El súper héroe cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo inevitable.

–Lo siento mi lady.

Una ráfaga de luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Mariposa Monarca envolviendo por completo a Chat Noir.

–¡No puede ser! –gritó Alya dirigiéndose a los espectadores–. Chat Noir fue… ¡Destruido!... ¿Será este el fin de París?... Ladybug, donde quiera que estés, ¡te necesitamos!

Mariposa Monarca se posó junto a los restos humeantes de Chat Noir para agacharse a recoger el anillo.

–¡Al fin! –oyó regodearse a Hawk Moth–. ¡El Miraculous de Chat Noir es todo mío! Ahora solo necesitó los pendientes de Ladybug para que mi deseo se haga realidad.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Contamos Contigo Ladybug**

Marco y Jackie llegaron a la dimensión de Hekapoo llevando a rastras a Ladybug.

–Espera, yo me encargo –dijo el latino, cuya voz sonó más gruesa de lo usual.

Marco alzó a Ladybug en brazos y la llevó a la torre de Hekapoo. Jackie le siguió el paso, y vio como las ropas de su novio poco a poco se empezaban a rasgar.

Al llegar, Marco llamó a la puerta mientras que Jackie lo veía fijamente toda ruborizada.

Hekapoo apareció ante ellos y, al igual que Jackie, se puso toda roja por ver nuevamente a Marco en su fornido cuerpo de hombre adulto usando únicamente un traje de gala todo desgarrado de tal modo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

–¡Cielos Marco!, ¡ponte unos pantalones!

Hekapoo se tapó los ojos, tanteó el aire con una mano y le dio un zape en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Marco quemándole parte del cabello.

–¡Auch! –protestó el.

–¡Eso fue para que aprendas modales! ¿Qué no ves que hay chicas presentes?

–Dímelo a mí. Yo ya perdí mi deposito por este traje.

Marco entró en la torre de Hekapoo quien seguidamente volteo a ver a Jackie que estaba inmóvil y completamente acalorada.

–¿Y tu? ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí afuera?

Jackie aceptó la invitación cortésmente y entró en la torre.

Marco depositó a Ladybug en el sofá y miró Hekapoo que nuevamente se ruborizó y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

–Necesito usar tu _espejo mágico_. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

–Sabes que está en la siguiente habitación a la derecha, y ya que estés ahí: ¡VISTETE!

Marco agarró una vieja mochila que se hallaba junto a la chimenea y fue a la habitación que le indicó Hekapoo.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

Los aretes de Ladybug titiritaron una vez más y esta terminó por des transformarse.

Tikki cayó débil por el agotamiento sobre el pecho de Marinette y se encontró frente a Jackie y Hekapoo quienes la miraban fijamente.

–Por favor… –se limitó a suplicar–, necesito una galleta o cualquier cosa de comer... Debo recuperar energías...

Aun confusa, Hekapoo fue hasta su despensa, sacó una galleta de un frasco y regresó a dársela a Tikki. Por su parte, Jackie se acercó lo más que pudo a la kwami, se puso en cuclillas para verla de cerca y extendió su mano para acariciarle su cabecita.

–Ouh, ¿no eres una cosita adorable?

Hekapoo se encogió de hombros, y decidió olvidarse de lo ocurrido por el momento y se animó a imitar a Jackie en lo que esperaba a Marco. Al rato, ambas se turnaban por sostener a Tikki en sus manos y hacerle una que otra caricia.

–¿No quieres quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo? Podemos ir de aventuras y te daré todas las galletas que quieras.

–Eh, de hecho yo tengo que…

–No la acapares, ya la sostuviste mucho tiempo. Me toca a mi.

* * *

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, Marco regresó vestido con sus ropas de aventurero. Hekapoo dejó a Tikki en el pecho de Marinette para que pudiese terminarse su galleta en paz y fue a hablar directamente con el.

–Ahora que estás vestido, ¿vas a decirme para que viniste hasta aquí?

En eso, Marinette se despertó adolorida, y de haber tenido fuerzas hubiese gritado del susto al ver que habían otras personas mirándola luego de haberse des transformado.

La chica abrió la boca queriendo excusarse pero Tikki negó con la cabeza, a lo que simplemente se limitó a preguntar.

–¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Así que tu eras esa súper heroína –habló Marco adulto–. Debí suponerlo. Tu cabello y tus ojos te delatan.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco al ver al fornido y apuesto hombre de ascendencia latina que tenía frente a ella y volvió a preguntar con una voz un tanto entrecortada.

–Eh... ¿Eres el papá..., o el hermano mayor de Marco?

–No –respondió Jackie entusiasmada–, el es Marco.

–¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Marinette sobresaltada.

–Es una larga historia –aclaró el hombre latino–. Ahora lo importante es ponerlas a ustedes dos a salvo. Ya hablé con los Butterfly y las recibirán con gusto en su castillo.

Marco usó sus _tijeras dimensionales_ para abrir un portal por el que ingresaron dos guardias del castillo Butterfly. Uno de ellos agarró a Marinette y se la echó al hombro cual costal de papas.

–¡¿Esperen, que hacen?!

–Estás malherida y no es seguro que te quedes aquí –explicó Marco–. Ya hiciste tu parte. Ahora deja que yo me encargue del resto.

–¡Espera, tu no entiendes, solo yo puedo cap...!

Antes de que Marinette pudiese decir algo más, el guardia que la llevaba a cuestas atravesó el portal y Tikki fue tras ellos.

–¡Marinette!

Marco se hincó frente a Jackie y la tomó por los hombros con suavidad.

–Necesito que vayas con ellos.

–No –respondió ella mostrándose preocupada–. No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas lo que pretendes hacer.

–Escucha, tengo que enfrentarme a Star. No se exactamente lo que está pasando con ella, pero por alguna razón me está buscando a mi. Si te quedas aquí tu vida estará en riesgo.

–¡¿Pero qué no viste como venció a esos superhéroes?! –replicó Jackie–. Aun con esos músculos no creo que puedas derrotarla.

–No te preocupes. La alta comisión ya viene en camino para echarme una mano.

–¡¿La alta comisión dijiste?! –repitió Hekapoo alarmada.

–Si. Star fue poseída por un espíritu maligno o algo así, y su magia se ha salido de control. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible.

A Jackie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que su novio estaba por encaminarse a una misión de la que tal vez no saldría con vida. Al verla tan afligida, Marco la apresó en un cálido abrazo.

–Te prometo que estaré bien. Cuando termine de arreglar todo esto, podremos continuar con nuestra cita.

Jackie asintió con la cabeza y siguió al guardia al otro lado del portal. Acto seguido, Marco le contó a Hekapoo la versión completa de la historia y el porqué tenían que irse preparando para la batalla.

* * *

Jackie siguió al guardia hasta una de las múltiples habitaciones del castillo Butterfly. Una vez ahí, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Adentro se encontraba Marinette sentada en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas con Tikki revoloteando a su alrededor.

En cuanto los vio, la kwami se apresuró a alertar a su portadora de la presencia del guardia y esta se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta.

–¡Escuche, tengo que regresar. Solo yo puedo capturar el aku...!

Pero el guardia cerró la puerta tras el sin dejar que Marinette terminara de explicarse.

Jackie se sentó en una de las camas de la habitación y vio como la otra chica se apoyaba de espaldas contra la puerta y se dejaba caer en el suelo derrotada.

–Esto es mi culpa. Sabía que lo iba a echar todo a perder.

–No te sientas mal Marinette –intentó consolarla Tikki–. Tus intenciones eran buenas después de todo.

Jackie fue hacia donde estaba Marinette con intención de consolarla también, pero esta ultima la miró con un par de ojos llorosos y se le adelantó antes de que pudiese decirle algo.

–Por favor perdóname. Yo soy la única culpable de que hayan akumatizado a Star y de que Marco ahora esté en peligro.

Jackie levantó una ceja.

–¿_Akumati_ qué?

Debido a que Jackie ya conocía su identidad secreta, Marinette le contó todo respecto a los Miraculous, Hawk Moth, los akumas y todos los malentendidos que provocaron que Star se convirtiese en Mariposa Monarca, incluyendo la parte en que intentó emparejarla constantemente con Marco durante su recorrido por París.

Una vez terminó de escuchar su relato, Jackie no dijo ni una palabra al respecto. Simplemente levantó su mano para darle una fuerte cachetada a Marinette.

–¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESO?! Entiéndelo bien: Marco es mi novio, ¡MI NO-VI-O!

–Fue un malentendido –se disculpó Marinette sobándose la mejilla–. Yo pensaba que tu solo... Y que Star... Es que ella y Marco... Pensé que ellos...

–¡¿Crees que no sé que a Star le gusta Marco?! –gritó Jackie encolerizada–. Bueno, adivina que: ¡a mi también me gusta!; pero yo no lo obligué a estar conmigo, el me eligió a mi por que quiso. Esa fue su elección, y tu, y Star…, y Janna, y todos esos metiches que merodean por Eco Arroyo queriendo confirmar si esos dos son pareja o no tienen que aceptarlo.

–De verdad yo lo...

–¡CALLATE! Si, todo esto es tu culpa. No puedes ir por ahí metiéndote en la vida amorosa de los demás.

Jackie se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a hablar con una voz ahogada que apenas se le podía entender.

–Yo solo... Solo quería... Solo quería aprovechar este viaje para acercarme un poco más a Marco... Me alegra que el tenga una amiga como Star... Ella... Ella es una chica maravillosa..., pero a veces quisiera... quisiera ser tan cercana a el como el lo es con ella... Pero tu... ¡Tu lo arruinaste todo con tus estúpidos planes!... Arruinaste el viaje... Arruinaste nuestra cita... Pusiste en peligro a París y..., y ahora… Ahora mi novio va a una muerte segura... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo poderosa que es la magia de Star?! ¡Imagínate ahora que se volvió loca por culpa de ese _aku_... Como sea que se llame, ¡no me importa!

Jackie se desplomó sobre la cama y rompió en llanto.

Marinette no intentó justificar sus acciones, puesto que sabía que la otra chica tenia razón, pero no iba solo a echarse a llorar por lo ocurrido. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

–Mira... Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero necesitan de mis poderes para eliminar al akuma. Así que tienes dos opciones: puedes quedarte aquí a lamentarte, o puedes ayudarme a regresar para que pueda remediar todo esto.

–Ne… Necesitas de esas tijeras –respondió Jackie secándose las lagrimas–. Tal vez los reyes tengan unas… ¿Pero cómo saldremos de esta habitación?

–Eso déjamelo a mi.

–Si de verdad dices ser una súper heroína, entonces demuéstralo salvando a Star y Marco.

Marinette y Tikki se miraron mutuamente y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

–¡TIKKI MOTA... SIII!

Otra secuencia de transformación más tarde, Ladybug derribó la puerta y al guardia que la custodiaba.

Ambas chicas corrieron hasta llegar al salón del trono, donde encontraron a River quien se sentía melancólico por la reciente partida de su esposa.

Ladybug supo por su corona que se trataba del rey, por lo que empezó a tomar impulso.

–Hola niñas –se giró a saludarlas River al oírlas llegar–, ¿no quieren ir a una fies...?

Con mucha agilidad, Ladybug arremetió contra River, lo derribó y se puso a esculcarle los bolsillos.

–¡Rayos! No hay nada.

–¡El tiene unas! –avisó Jackie señalando a Manfred, quien casualmente acababa de entrar a ver a que se debía tanto alboroto.

Ladybug vio las tijeras de diseño extravagante que colgaban de su cinturón, y repitió la misma acción. Lo derribó igualmente, le quitó sus _tijeras dimensionales_ y salió corriendo del lugar.

–Perdóneme su majestad –se disculpó sin detenerse–, pero necesito esto para salvar a su hija.

Jackie se acercó a ayudar a levantarse al rey, que por supuesto estaba furioso.

–¡GUARDIAS!, ¡CAPTUREN A ESA CHICA DE MALLAS INMEDIATAMENTE!

Un grupo de guardias empezaron a llegar de las distintas bifurcaciones que daban a otros pasillos para salir en persecución de la súper heroína.

Jackie la vio alejarse.

–Buena suerte… Ladybug.

Después puso a River al tanto respecto a como fue que su hija terminó siendo poseída por un espíritu maligno, omitiendo la parte en que sin querer Marco le rompió el corazón para no meterlo en problemas con el rey.

–Descuide…, majestad. Ella se encargará de todo, es una súper heroína.

–¿Una súper heroína dices?

A su vez, River le contó a Jackie que Moon y el resto de la alta comisión acudieron al llamado de Marco y ya estaban en camino para ir a ayudar.

–Entonces es cierto –los interrumpió la molesta voz de Pony Head quien llegó de manera imprevista–. Star se convirtió en una súper villana como las de las historietas que solo leen los nerds.

–¿Marco te dijo lo que le pasó a Star? –preguntó Jackie.

–Si. Kelly y yo estábamos haciendo fila para comprar unos salchiduendes cuando _apestor_...

Jackie miró con enfado a Pony Head.

–Digo, Marco nos llamó para que fuésemos ayudar... Bueno, a Kelly. A mi me dijo que me quedara y que por ningún motivo me quería ver ahí para, según el, _echar a perder todo con mis cosas de Pony Head_. De todos modos ni quería ir. En fin, Kelly quedó en verse con Tom en el inframundo para ir a la dimensión de Hekapoo a...

–Por favor –suplicó Jackie agarrándola del cuerno con brusquedad–, necesito que me lleves a ver a Marco. Estoy muy preocupada por el. Tu visitas a Star constantemente. Debes tener una de esas tijeras, ¿cierto?

–Eh..., No. Mis tijeras se las di a Star, y Hekapoo se las quitó y luego se las dio a _apes_..., digo a Marco.

Pony Head vio a Jackie cabizbaja y se apresuró a concretar.

–Pero creo que un tal Buffrog que vive en el pantano tiene unas, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Star.

Jackie sonrió al oír esto y se echó a correr arrastrando a Pony Head con ella.

–Vamos a ver a ese tal Buffrog. Ahora dime donde queda ese pantano.

–¡Está bien, te diré lo que quieras, pero suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Ahí donde estaba, River se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

–¡A DIVERTIRNOS!

* * *

En uno de los pasillos del castillo, Ladybug miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse de haber perdido de vista a los guardias que la perseguían y, haciéndose una vaga idea de cómo funcionaban las _tijeras dimensionales_, pensó en ir de nuevo a la dimensión de Hekapoo y al primer intento abrió un portal de color naranja.

–¡Si!, aquí vamos. Está vez no fallaré.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Inclínate Ante Tu Reina**

París se hallaba en ruinas. Los edificios y monumentos que no quedaron reducidos a escombros estaban en llamas, y la gente corría despavorida por las calles tratando de huir de Mariposa Monarca quien volaba por toda la ciudad buscando desesperadamente.

–¡MAARRCOO! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

* * *

En su guarida, Hawk Moth esperaba ansioso por lo poco que faltaba para obtener su victoria definitiva.

–¡Eso es!, ¡sigue así Mariposa Monarca!, ¡Ladybug tendrá que aparecer tarde o tempra...!

De pronto, una parte del techo se fundió al rojo vivo formando un enorme agujero por el que precisamente entró Mariposa Monarca.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –preguntó Hawk Moth sobresaltado–, ¡Deberías estar buscando los pendientes de Ladybug!

Mariposa Monarca no hizo caso a sus protestas y continuó revoloteando por toda la guarida aun inmersa en su búsqueda.

–¡MAARRCOO! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

–¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?!... Bueno, no importa. Ya que estás aquí, entrégame el anillo de Chat Noir.

La princesa corrompida dejó de buscar y se detuvo revoloteando a pocos centímetros del suelo frente Hawk Moth sin decir nada.

–¿Qué esperas?! –reclamó el villano extendiendo su mano para que le entregase el anillo–. Entrégamelo. Ya falta poco para que mi deseo se cumpla.

–¿Deseo?

–Eso dije. Si consigo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir tendré un deseo que me permitirá alterar la realidad.

A Mariposa Monarca se le iluminaron las mejillas.

–Eso... De hecho suena fantástico.

–Así es –afirmó Hawk Moth empezando a perder la paciencia–. ¡Ahora dame el anillo!

Mariposa Monarca no respondió. Estaba demasiado distraída pensando en lo conveniente que sería para ella poder alterar la realidad. Quizá podría retroceder en el tiempo para recuperar su libro de hechizos, o evitar que su varita se dañara por culpa de Toffe… Quizás podría convertirse en la mejor reina que Mewni jamás haya tenido, una que se asegure que los mewmanos y los monstruos vivan en paz y armonía; o mejor aun, podría convertirse en una chica como las demás, una que no estuviese obligada a convertirse en reina. Una chica que tendría opciones, como la de llegar a convertirse en una domadora de guerricornios por ejemplo... No… Solo había algo... Alguien por quien valía la pena alterar la realidad… Si, alterar la realidad para que esa persona se enamore de ella.

–¡El anillo, entrégamelo ahora!

Mariposa Monarca dejó de fantasear y miró a Hawk Moth inexpresiva.

–Eres un impertinente al hablarme así. Soy una princesa y merezco respeto.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Entrégame el anillo!, ¡no olvides que fui yo quien te dio tus poderes y puedo quitártelos!

–No me hagas reír –se burló Mariposa Monarca empezando a acercarse a el con toda confianza–. Soy una princesa mágica de otra dimensión. No necesito que nadie me otorgue poderes. Tu solo me ayudaste a tener el valor para hacer lo que quería y te lo agradezco; pero la única que tendrá ese deseo seré yo, y en cuanto a ti…, ya no te necesito.

–¡¿De qué estas hablando?! –gritó Hawk Moth poniéndose a la defensiva.

Los ojos rojos de Mariposa Monarca se tornaron de color amarillo y brillaron con intensidad. Hawk Moth empuñó su bastón dispuesto a desenfundar su espada, pero entonces sintió un fuerte ardor recorriendo su cuerpo e inmediatamente después se prendió en llamas.

–¡WAAAAAAAHH!

Mariposa Monarca salió de la guarida de Hawk Moth dejando detrás de ella su cadáver carbonizado, al tiempo que las Mariposas blancas escapaban por el agujero del techo.

–Ahora a encontrar esos pendientes y después a: ¡MAARRCOO!

–¡Por aquí!

La princesa corrompida siguió la voz que la había llamado, y vio que a lo lejos Hekapoo se asomaba por uno de sus portales anaranjados y le hacía señas con una mano tratando de llamar su atención.

–¡Oye!, ¿buscas a Marco? El vino a verme, y nos estamos divirtiendo mucho sin ti. Ha-Ha.

Una enfurecida Mariposa Monarca se lanzó en picada hacia Hekapoo, quien se apresuró a atravesar su portal, pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo antes de que su enemiga lograse atraparla.

* * *

Mariposa Monarca levantó la cabeza y vio que ahora estaba en la dimensión de Hekapoo. También se percató de que había caído en una trampa, puesto que el clon que retenía en el suelo con sus seis brazos se desvaneció en el acto.

–¡AHORA!

Cientos de clones de Hekapoo salieron de distintos escondites y se abalanzaron sobre Mariposa Monarca echándole montón, pero una intensa explosión provocó que todas se desvanecieran con excepción de la original que dio una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás y aterrizó de pie en el suelo.

–¡Devuélveme a Marco! –gruñó Mariposa Monarca elevándose y apuntándole con su varita humeante.

–Mmm… Nha, creo que esta vez no voy a dejar que regrese.

Hekapoo partió sus tijeras a la mitad y se puso lista para pelear empuñando ambos pedazos como si fueran espadas.

–Bailemos.

Mariposa Monarca empuñó su varita, y un destello de energía de color purpura salió de esta dándole la forma de una espada de luz.

Las espadas de ambas contrincantes empezaron a chocar repetidamente, y en momento dado Mariposa Monarca sonrió maliciosamente cuando creyó tener acorralada a Hekapoo; pero esta ultima desapareció rápidamente desplazándose con su velocidad supersónica.

–¡Regresa aquí cobarde!

En eso, una gigantesca mano emergió de la tierra y se cerró alrededor de Mariposa Monarca atrapándola como a un insecto.

–Lo siento princesa –se disculpó Omnitraxus Prime saliendo por completo de su escondite bajo tierra, para posteriormente meter sus dedos en su puño y quitarle la varita.

Seguidamente, tomó impulso y la lanzó al aire: donde fue golpeada por una intensa ráfaga de luz, y finalmente cayó al suelo atrapada en uno de los cristales de Rhombulos.

Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, Rhombulus y Lekmet rodearon a la princesa cristalizada, y Moon se abrió paso entre ellos y extendió su mano para recibir la varita que Omnitraxus Prime le entregó.

–Hay Star –dijo la reina mirando fijamente aquel brillo de color purpura emitido por la media estrella–, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Ladybug llegó por un nuevo portal que se abrió en el interior de la torre de Hekapoo, y salió al campo de batalla lista para entrar en acción.

–¡Muy bien Mariposa Monarca, estoy lista para el segundo asalto!

Los de la alta comisión de magia voltearon a verla con extrañeza.

–¿Quién es esa chica rara? –inquirió Omnitraxus.

–¡¿La cristalizo a ella también?! –preguntó Rhombulus apuntándole con su ojo.

–¡BAAHHAAAAHH! –baló Lekmet.

Moon no se inmutó ante la repentina llegada de la súper heroína. Simplemente se acercó a ella para hablarle.

–Entonces, ¿tu eres la que sabe lo que le pasó a mi hija?

–Si majestad –afirmó Ladybug sin pasar por alto que Moon tenía la varita en su mano–. Es un akuma y está adentro de la varita. Debemos destruirla si queremos que Star vuelva a la normalidad.

–No podemos destruirla como si nada –explicó la reina–. Esta es una vieja reliquia familiar que ha pasado de...

–Si ya lo se –la interrumpió Ladybug–, Star me lo contó todo, pero si no la destruimos ahora podría...

–No te preocupes, tenemos todo bajo control. Star no podrá liberarse del cristal de Rhombulus. Hasta entonces ya habremos encontrado una forma de…

–¡BAAHHAAAAHH!

Lekmet señaló el cristal que inexplicablemente empezó a resquebrajarse y a Mariposa Monarca cuyos ojos rojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

Seguidamente, una potente explosión provocó que todos salieran volando por los aires y Moon dejara caer la varita.

Ladybug se puso en pie, y se encontró frente a Mariposa Monarca volando a varios metros del suelo y mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa malévola.

–Que bueno que viniste.

La súper heroína tomó una pose defensiva, y Hekapoo y Rhombulus llegaron a ponerse a sus lados para cubrirle las espaldas.

Mariposa monarca levantó su mano para recibir su varita que llegó volando a toda velocidad y apuntó con ella a Ladybug…

Pero Omnitraxus Prime apareció tras ella con intención de agarrarla nuevamente, a lo que esta se dio cuenta y esquivó la gigantesca mano desplazándose con una velocidad supersónica igual a la de Hekapoo, se posicionó tras el, le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, alzó la varita, la media estrella emitió un brillo de color purpura y…

–¡Puede drenar la magia! –gritó Hekapoo asustada al ver como Omnitraxus quedaba reducido únicamente al cráneo que consistía en su cabeza y ahora yacía sin vida en el suelo–. ¡Puede drenar la magia de otros seres!

–Entonces hay que tener cuidado si queremos quitarle la varita –dijo Ladybug quien ya había empezado a formular una estrategia en su mente.

Pero entonces su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unas llantas derrapando en la tierra.

–Bien, creo que ahora todo depende de mi.

Al escuchar esa voz, las marcas en las mejillas de Mariposa Monarca se encendieron.

–¿Marco?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Varita Obsoleta**

–¿Marco?

Mariposa Monarca se olvidó de su enfrentamiento contra Ladybug y miró a aquella persona que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente.

Marco adulto bajó de su ciclodragón Nachos y desenfundó su espada.

–Escucha Star. No sé por que me buscas, pero a aquí me tienes. Lo que pasa contigo no está nada bien. Por eso voy a derrotarte y después encontraré la forma de volverte a la normalidad.

Ladybug, quien los observaba de lejos, esperaba el momento adecuado para intentar conseguir la varita.

Mariposa Monarca en cambio, se ruborizó al ver el abdomen tonificado de Marco. Las marcas verdes de corazones partidos de sus mejillas tomaron la forma de volcanes en erupción y sintió de pronto que su temperatura corporal se elevaba drásticamente.

–¡MAAAAAARRCOO! –aulló embobada llevándose las seis manos al rostro y descuidando la varita.

La princesa corrompida pegó un chillido agudo y un chorro de sangre salió disparado a propulsión de su nariz con tanta fuerza: que la impulsó hacia atrás provocando que diera varios giros en el aire y se estampara contra el suelo donde quedó aturdida con una obscena sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo ocurrido, salvo por Ladybug que aprovechó la oportunidad para ir corriendo a recoger la varita y a ocultarse con ella tras una enorme roca.

Con su yo-yo listo en mano, la súper heroína dejó caer la varita al suelo para luego asestarle un buen pisotón.

–No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma…

Pero no sucedió nada.

–¡¿Pero qué?!

Ladybug volvió a pisar la varita con más fuerza sin siquiera hacerle una pequeña fisura, por lo que trató de saltarle encima pero el objeto se deslizó por entre sus pies haciendo que cayera de culo sobre la tierra. Intentó entonces romperla con una piedra que se partió en dos nada más dar el primer golpe.

En el campo de batalla, Hekapoo y Rhombulus quisieron aprovechar también que Mariposa Monarca estaba fuera de combate para ir a contraatacar.

–¡Rhombulus, cristalízala ahora!

–¿Eh?..., ¡si, enseguida!

Rhombulus disparó su rayo hacia Mariposa Monarca, pero esta inconscientemente alzó una mano e hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza mágico de color purpura a su alrededor con el que consiguió protegerse.

Seguidamente, la princesa corrompida levantó el vuelo frotándose las sienes con otras dos de sus seis manos, mientras que con una cuarta se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

–Ouch…, eso fue intenso.

–¡Dispárale!, ¡dispárale! –gritó Hekapoo.

Rhombulus volvió a disparar su rayo, pero Mariposa Monarca extendió una de sus manos libres para repelerlo y mandarlo de vuelta hacia su atacante.

–Ustedes no aprenden ¿verdad? –refunfuñó sin levantar la mirada.

Hekapoo enmudeció en cuanto vio a Rhombulus caer frente a ella, apresado en uno de sus propios cristales.

Tras recuperarse de su jaqueca, Mariposa Monarca alcanzó a divisar que a lo lejos Ladybug intentaba quebrar la varita azotándola contra el suelo desesperadamente, claro sin hacerle daño alguno.

–¡MUA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –rió burlona–. Así jamás lograrás romper mi varita.

Mariposa Monarca extendió su mano para recibir su varita de vuelta, pero Ladybug se apresuró a sujetarla firmemente antes de que fuese volando hacia su dueña a toda velocidad.

–¡Aun así no dejaré que la uses de nuevo!

Mariposa Monarca movió su mano insistente, pero Ladybug se aferró a la varita con más fuerza usando ambas manos sin intención de soltarla.

De pronto, la varita empezó a brillar por completo y nuevamente su diseño cambió. Ahora en vez de sus adornos de corona y alitas tenía solo un par de antenitas similares a las de un insecto en la parte superior. Su color se tornó completamente rojo con puntos negros dispersos por doquier, y un par de replicas de mechones de su cabello sobresalían de sus costados. Lo único que conservaba igual era la media estrella del centro con ese mismo brillo de color purpura.

Al ver esto, Mariposa Monarca bajo su mano resignada y empezó a aplaudir sarcásticamente con otras dos.

–Vaya, vaya. Parece que has conseguido quitarme la varita. Felicidades, ahora es tuya.

Ladybug se tomó un momento para apreciar el asombroso parecido que tenía el nuevo diseño de la varita con el de su traje de súper heroína, y después volvió a encarar a Mariposa Monarca.

–De todos modos ya no la necesito ahora que soy mucho más poderosa y puedo usar mi magia como yo quiera… –continuó su enemiga–, y ni tu, ni nadie podrá detenerme. Lo mejor será que me entregues tus pendientes por las buenas ahora que estoy de buen humor… A no ser que quieras que te los quite a la fuerza como lo hice con tu amigo el gato.

–¿Qué... qué le hiciste a Chat Noir? –acertó a preguntar Ladybug.

–Digamos que se le agotaron sus nueve vidas –contestó Mariposa Monarca enseñándole el anillo ensangrentado.

La súper heroína dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas y, dejándose llevar por su furia, apuntó a su contrincante con la varita y la media estrella emitió un brillo de color verde...

No pasó nada.

–¡AH JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –se burló Mariposa Monarca apuntándola con su dedo–. ¿De veras creíste que podrías usar la varita contra mi?

Unas bolas de energía se materializaron en cuatro de las seis manos de Mariposa Monarca, mientras que con las otras dos sobrantes le mostró el dedo medio a Ladybug que a su vez seguía apuntándole con la varita.

Entretanto, Lekmet llegó cojeando hasta donde estaba el cráneo de Omnitraxus, lo tomó en sus manos y usó sus poderes para regresarlo a la vida.

Mariposa Monarca hizo desaparecer las bolas de energía de sus manos y centró su atención en Omnitraxus quien venia hacia ella a pasos agigantados.

–Está vez si que estoy molesta –exclamó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mariposa Monarca creció mágicamente hasta igualar el tamaño de Omnitraxus, se le adelantó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros enfrente de el moviéndose igual con una velocidad supersónica antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, lo tomó de la cabeza con sus seis manos, le drenó la magia nuevamente, y por ultimo usó sus poderes para hacer estallar el cráneo.

Hekapoo se ocultó detrás del cuerpo cristalizado de Rhombulus para evitar que alguno de los restos de la cabeza de Omnitraxus le cayese encima y Ladybug, con varita en mano, también llegó a ocultarse junto a ella para ganar algo de tiempo en lo que pensaba en un nuevo plan.

Por la expresión de Hekapoo, la súper heroína pudo deducir que esta en verdad estaba aterrada.

–Estamos perdidos –gimió la hermosa demonio–. Ella es demasiado poderosa.

–¡Tranquilízate! –le reprochó Ladybug–. Si conseguimos destruir la varita podremos volverla a la normalidad.

–¿Destruir la varita?... Necesitas el _hechizo susurrado_..., pero solo las Butterfly lo conocen.

–Entonces debemos encontrar a la reina.

Ladybug y Hekapoo se asomaron detrás del cuerpo cristalizado de Rhombulus, y vieron que Marco llegó montado sobre Nachos y se estacionó a los pies de Mariposa Monarca.

–¡Star, no hagas esto! –gritó agitando ambas manos tratando de llamar su atención–, ¡nosotros solo queremos ayudarte!

Mariposa Monarca volvió a su tamaño normal quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia de Marco y se cubrió la nariz con una de sus múltiples manos para retener otra poca de sangre que se le estaba empezando a escurrir.

–Tus encantos no funcionarán conmigo otra vez.

Mariposa Monarca apuntó a Marco con otra mano, y una doncella de hierro se materializó justo detrás de el. Antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar, las puertas del artefacto se abrieron develando que no tenía picos en su interior, pero en cambio dos pares de cadenas salieron desplegándose a toda velocidad a enredarse en sus manos y pies.

–¡¿Star, qué haces?! –gritó el hombre latino forcejeando por soltarse de las cadenas que se tensaron y lo arrastraron hacía el interior de la doncella, la cual se cerró inmediatamente atrapándolo adentro.

Mariposa Monarca siguió apuntándole con su mano, e hizo que tres pares de cadenas más se materializaran de la nada y envolvieran el artefacto. Por ultimo, un enorme candado abierto con la llave incrustada apareció, se cerró asegurando las cadenas y la llave giró por si sola y se esfumó en el aire.

Entonces la doncella cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, a lo que Mariposa Monarca sonrió victoriosa y voló a posarse encima del artefacto.

–¡Star, sácame de aquí!

–Solo espera un poco más..., mi príncipe. Pronto estaremos juntos.

–¡¿Qué dijiste Star?!, ¡no puedo oír nada!, ¡déjame salir!

Mariposa Monarca besó los labios de la doncella y levantó el vuelo para buscar a Ladybug con la mirada. Cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo ya que la encontró todavía asomándose detrás del cuerpo cristalizado de Rhombulus junto a Hekapoo.

–¡Aja! ¡Ya te vi!

Mariposa Monarca se lanzó en picada hacia sus enemigas restantes, a lo que Ladybug tomó a Hekapoo de los hombros y se apresuró a contarle su plan.

–Escucha, tu distráela mientras yo busco a la reina.

–Pero...

–Es la única manera. Confía en mi.

Luego de meditarlo un breve segundo, Hekapoo asintió con la cabeza y saltó frente al cuerpo cristalizado de Rhombulus empuñando sus cuchillas. Mariposa Monarca hizo aparecer seis espadas de luz purpura de cada una de sus manos e inició un segundo duelo de espadazos contra la demonio.

Ladybug aprovechó que Mariposa Monarca estaba entretenida luchando contra Hekapoo y se apresuró a buscar a Moon, a quien rápidamente encontró desmayada y malherida a varios metros del lugar.

–¡Majestad –se acercó a socorrerla–, majestad despierte, necesitamos de su ayuda!

Una llamarada de fuego estalló y un carruaje tirado por el esqueleto viviente de un caballo apareció en medio del campo de batalla.

–¡Llegó la caballería!

Kelly y Tom Lucitor bajaron del carruaje listos para entrar en acción. El príncipe del inframundo desprendió fuego de sus manos y la chica de cabellera verde empuñó firmemente su espadota.

Ambos corrieron en dirección hacia Mariposa Monarca, que nuevamente estaba arrinconando a Hekapoo.

–¡Deja de interponerte entre mi príncipe y yo!

–¿Príncipe? –repitió Hekapoo levantando una ceja.

Tom se detuvo en seco al oír esa palabra.

–¿Príncipe?

–¿Qué estás haciendo Tom?

Kelly también dejó de correr y miró confusa a Tom quien sonrió ilusionado con cara de bobo.

–¡SI!, ¡mi príncipe! –rugió Mariposa Monarca escupiéndole en la cara a Hekapoo–. El… El es el chico más lindo que he conocido y...

Sus ojos se enjugaron de Lagrimas, y Hekapoo solo pudo reaccionar con una expresión de pena ajena ante la falta de sin sentido del ridículo de su contrincante.

–No puede ser, ahora se puso a llorar.

–Lloró porque nadie ama a mi príncipe tanto como yo –sollozó Mariposa Monarca–. Y aun así… Aun así todos tratan de sepáranos. ¡Pero no lo permitiré!

Determinada a salir vencedora, Mariposa Monarca arrinconó a Hekapoo, le rasgó el vestido y el amarre del cabello a punta de espadazos, le hizo un corte en cruz en el rostro, la apuñaló en el abdomen obligándola a soltar sus cuchillas, la agarró del cuello, apretó con fuerza…, y le drenó la magia.

–¡Eso te enseñará que nadie se interpondrá entre mi príncipe y yo!

Tom apagó sus llamas y caminó todo confiado y galante hacia Mariposa Monarca clavándole una mirada seductora.

–No te angusties princesa –la llamó extendiéndole una mano sonriente–, tu príncipe ya está aquí. Ven conmigo y te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

Para sorpresa de Kelly, Mariposa Monarca se acercó a Tom, le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Ultima Oportunidad**

Kelly miró estupefacta a Mariposa Monarca y a Tom Lucitor tomados de la mano. En su vida pensó que la princesa cedería tan fácilmente a las insinuaciones de su ex novio. Al menos según lo que le había dicho su amiga Pony Head.

–¿Esto significa... –preguntó Tom con ilusión en sus ojos–. Que me aceptas de nuevo?

Mariposa Monarca sonrió con malicia, apretó la mano de Tom…

–¿Star, que…? ¡Auch!, ¡auch!, ¡auch!...

Y lo lanzó por los aires con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!

–¡Conviértete en choco...! No, mejor en un dulciburrito.

Unos relámpagos de color rosa salieron disparados de las puntas de los cuernos en espiral de Mariposa Monarca y alcanzaron a Tom antes de que este pudiese usar sus poderes de levitación para no estrellarse contra el suelo.

En su lugar, cayó un burrito cubierto de azúcar.

Mariposa Monarca descendió a recoger la deliciosa botana en sus manos y la puso junto a su boca jugando con ella como si se tratase de un micrófono.

–_Jamás te dejaré mi lindo burrito... Burrito, burrito, burriiiiiiito..._

Kelly dejó caer su mandíbula como una pala mecánica, al ver como Mariposa Monarca le propiciaba un buen mordisco al burrito que hacía unos segundos había sido Tom. Lo único que dejó al terminar fue la envoltura, la cual arrugó con dos de sus manos mientras que con otras dos se frotaba el estomago satisfecha.

–_Ñam_, _ñam_... Sabía que algún día haría algo bueno de Tom.

Impactada por aquel acto tan ruin, Kelly empuñó firmemente su espada y fue corriendo hacia Mariposa Monarca, pero esta se le adelantó moviéndose a velocidad supersónica y la golpeó en la quijada tan fuerte que Tad se separó de su densa Cabellera.

–¡KELLY!

Al ver a su novia tirada en el suelo, Tad saltó enfurecido a aferrarse al rostro de Mariposa Monarca.

La princesa corrompida se quitó a la bola de pelos viviente halándola de un tirón y le enterró sus uñas en la carne.

Tad de pronto empezó a echar humo, y se infló como un globo que terminó estallando en una lluvia de pelos de color menta verde.

–¡TAD!

Kelly logró reincorporarse a tiempo para ver lo que le había pasado a su novio y corrió furiosa a atacar a Mariposa Monarca, la cual a su vez la miró ya fastidiada.

–¡Conviértete en salchiduende!

Nuevamente, los rayos de color rosa emergieron de las puntas de sus cuernos y tocaron a Kelly, quien soltó su espada y cayó al suelo convertida en un salchiduende aderezado con mostaza.

Mariposa Monarca agarró el salchiduende y no se hizo esperar para darle una buena mordida.

Entretanto, Lekmet llegó jadeando a donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Hekapoo y extendió sus manos para usar sus poderes de sanación en ella y regresarla a la vida.

–¡Canciller! –exclamó Hekapoo luego de despertarse sobresaltada y verlo caer agotado–. Debes dejar de hacer eso o...

–¡BAAHHAAAAHH!

Lekmet la interrumpió para señalar a Mariposa Monarca, quien todavía seguía inmersa en el viaje psicotrópico provocado por el salchiduende, a lo que la demonio entendió que debía de aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad por lo que tomó sus cuchillas y corrió hacia ella lista para un tercer asalto.

_¡Rrrrrrrrr…!_

En eso, Mariposa Monarca dejó de alucinar al sentir un fuerte retorcijón en el estomago.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó adolorida llevándose sus seis manos al vientre–. Marco tenía razón, no debo comer tanta comida chatarra.

Mariposa Monarca buscó desesperadamente mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a sus alrededores con un par de ojos lagrimeantes.

–¡A ya ya ya ya ya yay!, ¡me duele el estomago!

La princesa corrompida empezó a resoplar una y otra vez de manera acelerada y apretó ambas piernas, al tiempo que varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

–¡Ya no aguanto!, ¡ya no aguanto!

Pero justo cuando creyó que terminaría por ceder a sus necesidades fisiológicas, logró percibir a Hekapoo acercarse corriendo hacia ella.

–¡CONVIÉRTETE EN BAÑO!

–¡WAAAAAAAAHH! ¡NO, NO, ESO NO!

Los rayos color rosa alcanzaron a Hekapoo, quien quedó convertida en un baño portátil al que Mariposa Monarca entró a toda prisa y puso el seguro.

–¡BAAHHAAAAHH!

Lekmet solo pudo exhalar un balido que indicaba una combinación de angustia y repelús ante la derrota tan humillante de su compañera.

Esperando no correr con la misma suerte, el canciller alzó el vuelo con mucha dificultad y logró divisar a Ladybug quien insistía en despertar a una inconsciente Moon.

–¡Majestad!, ¡majestad!, ¡por favor despierte!

Moon seguía sin reaccionar. Al parecer ella fue la más afectada por la explosión.

Lekmet aterrizó junto a ellas y usó sus poderes para sanar las heridas de Moon. La reina abrió los ojos y Ladybug pudo notar como la cara de la cabra demonio se arrugaba como si estuviese envejeciendo prematuramente.

–¿Se encuentra usted bien?

–Baahhaaaahh… –gimió Lekmet debilitado.

–¿Donde está Star? –preguntó Moon.

En eso, se escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo adentro del baño portátil y Mariposa Monarca salió con una expresión de alivio arrastrando con ella un trozo de papel higiénico que se le quedó pegado en el pie.

–_Uff_... Creí que moriría –dijo sobándose el vientre.

Con una mirada de confusión, pero igual bien decidida, Moon se puso en pie, dio un salto en el aire y tomó su forma de mewbertad.

–¡Espere! –intentó advertirle Ladybug–, ¡necesito que...!

Pero ya era tarde. Una vez transformada, la reina se alejó volando para enfrentarse a su enloquecida hija.

Mariposa Monarca se quitó el pedazo de papel higiénico de su zapato, y al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a frente con su madre.

–Ya hiciste suficiente jovencita. Es hora de que vengas a casa conmigo.

–¿Tu también mamá? –le reprochó la princesa corrompida–. ¿Tu también intentas interponerte en mi felicidad?... ¡ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!.

Mariposa Monarca levantó el vuelo para estar a la misma altura que Moon e hizo generar unas bolas de energía de sus seis manos. La reina hizo exactamente lo mismo, y así madre e hija dispararon al mismo tiempo.

En el suelo, Ladybug observó como los rayos de ambas Butterfly chocaron el uno contra el otro formando una bola de energía electrizante.

La súper heroína necesitaba pensar en un plan. Necesitaba que la madre de Star usase el mentado _hechizo susurrado_ si quería destruir la varita y capturar al akuma; ¿pero cómo?, si en ese momento la reina estaba muy concentrada en sostener la batalla contra su hija.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

–¿Qué?, ¿y ahora por qué?, si ni siquiera he usado mi _amu_…

Ladybug miró su _nueva varita_, y entonces entendió que el sólo sostener esa cosa en su mano estaba desgastando sus poderes. Las cosas pintaban mal para la súper heroína..., cuando sintió que una pezuña le rozaba el pie.

Ladybug bajó su mirada, y se encontró con un debilitado Lekmet que se había arrastrado hasta ella y estaba usando sus fuerzas restantes para sujetarla del tobillo y así usar sus poderes por ultima vez para ayudarla a recuperar sus energías.

Los puntos de los pendientes de Ladybug volvieron aparecer y la súper heroína se sintió renovada. Era como si no se hubiese transformado ya dos veces en ese mismo día.

Ladybug quiso agradecerle a Lekmet, pero al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo. El canciller levantó débilmente la cabeza y con su mirada le indicó que dejaba todo en sus manos.

–Baahhaaaahh…

Inmediatamente después se convirtió en polvo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Una Ayuda Inesperada**

La batalla entre ambas Butterfly continuaba allá en el aire. La bola de energía electrizante seguía creciendo cada vez más y daba la impresión de que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Ladybug, quien lo observaba todo allí junto a los restos de Lekmet, no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo ahora que se había recuperado gracias al sacrificio del canciller. Pero si sus poderes se iban agotar de nuevo solo por tener en su mano la varita de Star, entonces quizá ya era el momento de darlo todo por el todo.

–¡AMULE…!

–_¡Espera, aun no! _

La súper heroína miró en derredor buscando el origen de aquella voz que la abstuvo de invocar su _amuleto encantado_.

–_Si quieres derrotar a la princesa, entonces tendrás que hacerlo en el momento preciso._

–¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estás?

–_¡Si usas tus poderes ahora volverás a des transformarte y todo estará perdido!_

Ladybug siguió buscando el origen de aquella misteriosa voz, hasta que se percató con asombro de que esta venía de la varita.

–¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar–. ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Y como sabes de mi…?

–_Tengo un plan _–siguió hablando aquella voz–_, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga._

Ladybug ya no sabía que pensar. Ahora la varita le estaba hablando, y encima decía tener un plan para vencer a Mariposa Monarca. ¿De verdad podría confiar en esa voz tan extraña?, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Un nuevo portal mágico se abrió cerca de la torre de Hekapoo, y Jackie llegó en compañía de Buffrog y Pony Head.

–¡Marco! ¡¿Dónde está Marco?!

–¡Star, déjame salir! –se oyó reclamar al latino desde el interior de la doncella de hierro.

–¡¿Marco?!

Jackie corrió hacia el artefacto envuelto en cadenas y pegó su oído a las puertas para verificar que la voz que provenía de su interior, efectivamente era la de su novio.

–¡Espera Marco, voy a sacarte de ahí ahora mismo!

Jackie recogió la espada de Kelly que halló tirada en el suelo y la usó para a base de golpes el candado intentar romper sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug volvió a escuchar la voz de la varita.

–_Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mi._

Guiada por la varita, Ladybug levantó su mano y apuntó a la doncella. La media estrella emitió un brillo de color verde, y una nueva llave se materializó mágicamente y abrió el candado que aseguraba las cadenas las cuales se desvanecieron en el aire.

La doncella se abrió nuevamente y Jackie no esperó un minuto más para lanzarse a los brazos de Marco.

–¿Jackie?, ¿qué haces aquí? –inquirió el–. Te dije que era muy peligroso.

–¡No me importa! –replicó su novia con lagrimas en los ojos–. ¡No me quiero separar de ti otra vez!

Ladybug seguía dudando en si debía aceptar la ayuda de la voz de la varita. Voz que por alguna razón no le inspiraba mucha confianza, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer a esas alturas?

–_Ahí está la clave para que puedas derrotar a la princesa_ –afirmó la voz.

–¿Hablas de… –quiso confirmar la súper heroína–. Marco?

–_En verdad eres muy lista_ –respondió la varita en tono sarcástico.

Mariposa Monarca seguía manteniendo sus rayos de energía chocando contra los de su madre, cuando de pronto vio a Jackie abrazando felizmente a Marco. Cosa que hizo que su furia rebasara un nuevo limite y su poder se incrementara hasta alcanzar por completo a Moon.

* * *

La princesa corrompida se posó frente a una corona humeante que cayó tras dispersarse una espesa nube de polvo, y sonrió con malicia.

–Parece que Mewni tiene una nueva reina.

A continuación, Mariposa Monarca miró a la pareja de enamorados y le clavó una mirada asesina a Jackie. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con mayor intensidad y voló hacia ellos a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos; pero Marco, que pudo reaccionar a tiempo, se llevo dos dedos a la boca para chiflar y llamar a Nachos.

El ciclodragón acudió al llamado de su amo y se detuvo frente a el. Marco alzó a Jackie de la cintura, la montó sobre Nachos, subió a la parte del frente e hizo girar el acelerador por lo que su novia tuvo que sujetarlo con firmeza aferrándose a sus abdominales.

Mariposa Monarca estaba por alcanzarlos, cuando en eso Buffrog dio un gran salto en el aire y cayó sobre ella sujetándola con sus robustos brazos contra el suelo.

–¡Starr, detente, tu no erres así!

–Sal de mi camino monstruo inmundo.

Los ojos rojos de Mariposa Monarca se tornaron anaranjados y brillaron con mayor intensidad. De pronto Buffrog sintió que se asfixiaba, su cabeza empezó a inflarse, se le marcaron las venas, se le hinchó la piel, sus ojos saltaron de sus orbitas y…

_¡PLOP!_

Mariposa Monarca empujó el cuerpo descabezado de Buffrog a un lado, se limpió sus sesos de sus ropas, y se puso en pie para continuar con su persecución.

–¡Star, amiga, no hagas esto! –llegó Pony Head para intentar persuadirla–. ¡Se que estás dolida, pero yo estoy aquí para apoyarte!... Eh... ¿Quieres que vayamos al Rebo Nubes a…? No, cierto, el Rebo Nubes ya no existe... Bueno, entonces... ¿Quieres ir por un salchiduende tal vez o...?

–¡CÁLLATE!

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Mariposa Monarca apuntó con dos de sus dedos a Pony Head e hizo que la boca de esa molesta cabeza de unicornio flotante se borrara de su cara.

–¡Mmm...!

–Conviértete en huevo.

Dicho y hecho, la princesa cabeza de poni fue tocada por los rayos de color rosa y quedó convertida en un huevo el cual fue exprimido de un apretón por Mariposa Monarca.

Ante semejante masacre, Ladybug quiso intervenir en la batalla, pero la voz de la varita volvió a persuadirla.

–_¡Espera, te digo que todavía no es el momento. Ya falta poco, confía en mi!_

Ladybug lo pensó un instante. A pesar de que aquella voz no le daba buena espina, de algún modo parecía saber de lo que hablaba, por lo que...

–… De acuerdo, confiaré en ti... Por ahora.

Mariposa Monarca se sacudió la albumina de su mano y levantó el vuelo para ahora si continuar con su persecución.

Marco hizo acelerar a Nachos, pero la princesa corrompida voló lo suficientemente rápido para estar justo arriba de sus cabezas. Ahí apuntó a Jackie con su mano, sus ojos rojos se encendieron tornándose de color dorado y…

–¡Jackie!

Marco frenó en seco y volteó a ver a su novia: cuyo cuerpo empezó a desprender un brillo plateado, se elevó unos pocos metros en el aire…, y estalló dejando atrás únicamente un rastro de polvo.

–¡JACKIE!

–¡Si! –gritó eufórica Mariposa Monarca mirando la palma de su mano–. ¡Cada vez soy más poderosa!

Acto seguido, repitió el mismo proceso con Nachos y Marco cayó de bruces en el suelo.

A su vez, Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior cuestionándose si habría hecho bien en aceptar la ayuda de aquella voz.

Aterrado por la forma en que había asesinado a su novia y a su ciclodragón, Marco desenfundó su espada amenazante para defenderse de Mariposa Monarca quien se acercó revoloteando hacia el esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

–Marco...

–¡ATRÁS MONSTRUO!, ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

–¿Marco? –gimió la princesa corrompida poniendo una cara de tristeza–. Soy yo, tu mejor amiga. ¿Ya olvidaste los buenos momen…?

–¡TU NO ERES STAR! –rugió Marco blandiendo su espada enfurecido–. ¡LA STAR QUE YO CONÓZCO NO ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO ASESINO COMO TU! ¡MATASTE A TUS AMIGOS, A TU MADRE...Y AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

–Yo solo... –empezó a sollozar Mariposa Monarca–. Yo solo quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos...

–¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!

Al oír tan hirientes palabras de rechazo, Mariposa Monarca comenzó a llorar y se llevó sus seis manos al rostro para secarse las cascadas de lagrimas, mocos y babas.

–_¡Ahora Ladybug!_ –avisó la voz de la varita.

Todavía confundida, la súper heroína alzó su yo-yo en el aire para invocar su…

–¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!

Un tanque de oxigeno de color rojo con puntos negros del que utilizan los buceadores, con todo y respirador integrado, se materializó mágicamente y cayó en las manos de Ladybug.

–¿Un tanque de buceo?

–_Créeme que lo necesitarás._

Ladybug observó el área a su alrededor para averiguar como es que ese objeto le serviría para derrotar a Mariposa Monarca. Sus instintos señalaron únicamente al latino musculoso, y entonces pudo entender que la única alternativa era seguir al pie de la letra el plan de la voz de la varita.

–Dijiste que Marco era la clave… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–_El primer paso es hacerla enojar._

–¡¿Más de lo que ya está?!, ¿cómo esperas que…?

–_Sabes que solo hay una forma de hacerlo._

–No te entiendo. Ella solo está obsesionada con… ¡Wow, wow, wow!, espera un segundo. ¿Acaso insinúas que…?

–_Es la única manera… ¡Deprisa, antes de que te vuelvas a des transformar!_

Ladybug tomó aire para armarse de valor, se echó el tanque de buceo al hombro, y caminó hacia la princesa corrompida que seguía inmersa en su llanto.

–¡BUAAAAAAAHH! ¡Marco…!

La súper heroína lazó a Mariposa Monarca con su yo-yo, la maniato como a un becerro y se puso en medio de ella y Marco.

–¡Te olvidaste de mí!

–¿Qué estás haciendo Marinette? –preguntó Marco dejando de blandir su espada.

–Es Lady… Nha, olvídalo… Espero que funcione.

–_Ya es tarde para echarse atrás_ –habló de nuevo la voz de la varita.

–Lo se… ¡Oye princesa, mira esto!

Ladybug haló a Marco de la chaqueta…, y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios delante de Mariposa Monarca quien abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su mandíbula como una pala mecánica.

El latino por su parte, tenía varias emociones encontradas. Por un lado el actuar de la súper heroína lo había tomado por sorpresa. Por otro tenía que reconocer que ese fue uno, si no es que el más apasionado beso que tuvo en su vida aun contando los muchos que se había dado con Jackie (y con una que otra estudiante de intercambio que alguna vez llegó a hospedarse en su casa). Por otro lado sintió un fuerte repelús, ya que el tenía el cuerpo de un hombre de treinta años y Marinette, aunque lucía un poco mayor con su transformación, seguía siendo una niña de trece por lo que sin querer estaba en una situación muy comprometedora.

Marco jadeó cansado en cuanto Ladybug separó sus labios de los suyos. Acto seguido la súper heroína lo soltó bruscamente y encaró a Mariposa Monarca que a su vez estalló en cólera, se desenredó del yo-yo, despegó hasta quedar a varios metros del suelo y la apuntó con una mano.

–¡Adelante Mariposa Monarca! –la desafió Ladybug–, ¡hazlo!

Los ojos rojos de la princesa corrompida se encendieron otra vez tornándose de color dorado.

–¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

Ladybug cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el impacto; pero justo en ese instante Marco saltó frente a ella y la empujó para tomar su lugar.

Tal y como había pasado con Jackie y Nachos, el cuerpo del latino emitió un brillo plateado, se elevó unos pocos metros en el aire y estalló dejando atrás únicamente un rastro de polvo.

–¿Marco?... ¿Marco?... ¡MARCO!

Mariposa Monarca volvió en si, y cayó de rodillas al suelo y tomó en sus manos los restos del chico que amaba.

–Marco… –sollozó devastada–. ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Entonces algo hizo_ clic_ en la mente de la princesa corrompida, cuyos ojos rojos se tornaron de color azul cielo. Como si hubiese despertado de alguna especie de trance, Mariposa Monarca paseó su mirada por sus alrededores, y tomó conciencia de la masacre que ella misma había perpetrado.

–¿Qué he hecho?

Ladybug se paró al lado de Mariposa Monarca y esta se abrazó a sus piernas para rogar perdón por todas las maldades que había hecho.

–Lo siento –gimió llorando a moco tendido–. Yo... De verdad lo siento... No sé que me pasó.

–Está bien Star –dijo Ladybug arrodillándose frente a ella mostrándose comprensiva–. Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones negativas, pero aun podemos arreglar todo esto.

–¿Pero cómo? Marco... Mi madre... Y todos los demás están...

–Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Pero tienes que ayudarme a sacar el akuma que está dentro de tu varita.

Mariposa Monarca terminó de secarse las lagrimas y exhaló un suspiro.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Tu también eres una Butterfly, ¿no? – respondió Ladybug entregándole la varita–. Entonces ahora todo depende de ti... Necesito que la destruyas.

Mariposa Monarca tomó la varita en sus manos y esta recobró su diseño original antes de que Star fuese akumatizada, pero conservando aun el brillo de color purpura en la media estrella.

La princesa corrompida acercó la varita a sus labios para susurrar unas palabras que Ladybug apenas pudo escuchar. La media estrella perdió su brillo, y lo que parecía ser el fantasma de un unicornio en miniatura salió de su interior y se desvaneció en el aire.

Mariposa Monarca tiró la varita al suelo y se elevó en el aire lo más lejos que pudo.

–_No te vayas a mover de aquí Ladybug_ –ordenó la voz–. _Aun queda mucho por hacer. _

La súper heroína recogió su yo-yo y se paró junto a la varita que empezó a brillar por completó.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –intentó prevenirla Mariposa Monarca–. ¡Aléjate de ahí!, ¡va a explotar!

–Espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo Ladybug preparándose para lo inesperado.

–_No te preocupes_ –contestó la voz de la varita–. _Por algo soy yo el que hace los planes._

–Espera, ¿qué?

–¡Ladybug, cuidado!

Mariposa Monarca se lanzó en picada hacia Ladybug con intención de rescatarla, pero una intensa explosión la hizo retroceder.

Al despejarse la nube de polvo, se vio que en medio de un cráter humeante yacía la varita intacta, pero no había rastro alguno de Ladybug.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Trato Injusto**

Ladybug se despertó encima de una enorme cama y lo primero que vio fue que estaba arropada con un harapiento cobertor hecho de pieles.

–¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

La súper heroína paseó la mirada a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido que asemejaba a las ruinas de un templo abandonado.

Al bajar de la cama, tuvo la sensación de que esta era más alta de lo que parecía, pero no le tomó importancia.

De pronto, Ladybug se echó para atrás cuando vio acercarse a una monstruosa araña tan grande como un buey con un águila de unos tres metros de alto posada sobre su lomo.

–¡Atrás seres extraños! –advirtió apuntándoles con la varita.

Los dos animales se detuvieron al escucharla y la miraron confundidos.

Ladybug buscó su yo-yo, el cual debería de estar atado a su cintura, pero no lo encontró. Miró de nuevo la varita…, y la dejó caer de la impresión al ver que su mano estaba recubierta por una escamosa piel de color verde y era mucho más pequeña y con solo cuatro dedos.

–¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!

Ladybug vio un espejo resquebrajado colgado en la pared y se estiró para tomarlo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar no era tan grande como parecía, sino que ahora ella era más bajita por alguna razón.

Al mirarse en el espejo, la súper heroína lo soltó espantada al ver que se había convertido en una especie de hombre pájaro verde con una espesa barba hecha trenzas.

_¡CRASH!_

–¡Hay!, ¡¿qué es esto?!, ¡soy un monstruo!, ¡¿qué le pasó a mi linda carita?!

Después tanteó y olfateó la extraña textura de los pliegues de sus ropas.

–¡¿Y por qué tengo puesta una bolsa de frituras?!

–_¡Sorpresa!_ –habló de nuevo la misteriosa voz–._ Apuesto a que eso no te lo esperabas._

Ladybug se agachó a recoger la varita y la miró detenidamente. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no era la de Star, sino una muy diferente. El mango consistía en el esqueleto de una mano a la que le faltaba el dedo medio, que a su vez sostenía una roca con otra media estrella de color verde incrustada en el centro. Para ser más exactos, la otra media estrella faltante de la varita original.

De pronto sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y se desmayó delante de la monstruosa araña y el águila gigante.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente Ladybug miró sus manos, se tanteó el rostro y confirmó con alivio de que había vuelto a la normalidad. El yo-yo estaba atado de vuelta en su cintura y también tenía de nuevo el tanque de buceo que le había proporcionado su _amuleto encantado_.

–Menos mal… Espera, ¿dónde están las varitas?

Nuevamente, la súper heroína miró a sus alrededores, y vio que esta vez se hallaba en un sitio totalmente oscuro y que estaba sumergida hasta la cintura sobre un liquido fangoso con algunos vestigios de color dorado.

–¿Hola?... ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

El liquido se arremolinó frente a ella y un enorme ojo amarillento emergió a la superficie a mirarla fijamente.

–¡HIII! –chilló todavía más espantada y trató de alejarse nadando–. ¡Ese ojo, ese ojo, ese ojo, ese ojo…!

Un gigantesco chorro de liquido fangoso salió vomitado a cortarle el paso y tomó la forma de una garra, seguido por otra casi igual.

Ladybug retrocedió alarmada, al ver como un segundo ojo gigante emergía a la superficie junto al primero y el liquido adoptaba la forma de un colosal monstruo con facciones de reptil.

–Hola Ladybug –la saludó esbozando una sonrisa llena de dientes filosos.

En ese momento, la joven súper heroína inteligentemente ató todos los cabos sueltos al recordar fugazmente algunas de las anécdotas que le había relatado Star la mañana en que la conoció como Marinette. La varita averiada, la estrella partida en dos, las ocasionales fallas con sus hechizos, y el hecho de que en una de sus aventuras se había encontrado con el dedo faltante de…

–¡Yo te conozco! –exclamó señalando el muñón de una de las garras de fango–. ¡Eres ese monstruo que le ha provocado muchos problemas a Star! No el enano, sino el otro… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Ah si, ya recuerdo… ¡PUDIN!

–Toffe –la corrigió el coloso de fango cortésmente–. Llámame Toffe.

–¡Ese mismo! –reiteró enojada–. Tu fuiste el que secuestró a Marco una vez y obligó a Star a destruir su varita.

–Veo que la princesa te ha hablado de mi.

–Si, y me dijo que eres malvado. Sabía que algo andaba mal... ¿Pero cómo es que aun sigues con vida?

–¿Qué puedo decir? Aun tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

–Ya veo… Significa que lo tenías planeado todo de antemano, ¿verdad? Y ahora estamos adentro de la varita o algo así. Es por eso que podías comunicarte conmigo y también… Has estado manipulando de alguna forma al otro enemigo de Star. El hombre pájaro que viste una bolsa de frituras. El que robó su libro de hechizos…, y tiene la otra varita… Que está hecha con el esqueleto de ¡TU! mano. ¡Claro!, ahora todo tiene sentido.

–Impresionante –la felicitó Toffe–. No podía esperar menos de la protectora de París.

–¿Y tu cómo sabes quien soy yo?

–Mis estudios sobre la magia me han llevado a encontrar información útil acerca de los Miraculous y sus portadores, pero eso es algo que no me concierne.

–Estudios sobre la magia, eh.

–Si. Esta cosa sobre la que estás nadando es la magia… O al menos lo era, hasta que llegué yo.

Ladybug miró con enojo a Toffe y siguió con su interrogatorio.

–¿Y por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

–Tranquila. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

–¿Qué dices?

–Déjame explicarte. Cuando el akuma entró en la varita se las arregló para llegar hasta aquí y ahora se está haciendo cada vez más poderoso. En poco tiempo tomará el control de todo y me destruirá a mi también. Es por eso que necesito de tus poderes. Como ya sabes, solo tu puedes deshacerte de ese molesto bicho que está entorpeciendo mis planes.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –contestó Ladybug con desdén.

–No podría ser de otra manera... Ah, antes de que se me olvide, necesito tu promesa de que a cambio de mi ayuda no le dirás a nadie que me viste aquí y ahora. Mucho menos a la princesa.

–¡¿Por que haría eso?!, ¡Star es mi amiga y tu su némesis!

–Veo que aun no has aprendido la lección. Está no es tu pelea. Los conflictos que yo tenga con las Butterfly no son asunto tuyo. Recuerda que tu deber como súper heroína es proteger a París primero que nada... Pero si eso no te convence todavía tengo un as bajo la manga. ¿Sabías que ambas varitas están sincronizadas y puedo manipularlas como quiera, donde quiera y cuando yo quiera?. Si llegas abrir la boca o haces algo que interfiera con mis planes, créeme que me enteraré y le haré cosas horribles a tu amiga... O a ese chico del que está enamorada. Supongo que no querrías que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

–...

–Además, ¿no quieres traer de vuelta a todos los que murieron?

–…

–Mira, para que veas que soy justo prometo que te llevaré de regreso sana y salva con tu familia y amigos una vez que todo esto termine. Entonces, ¿aceptas o no?

Ladybug supo entonces que por muy duro que fuese, lo que decía Toffe era verdad. Su deber como súper heroína estaba primero que nada.

–… Bien. No le diré a nadie que te he visto, pero tienes que prometer que no dañarás a Star y a Marco.

–Hecho. Mientras esos dos no se metan en mi camino te prometo que no les haré nada... Al menos por ahora... Muy bien, ahora ponte ese tanque de buceo que vas a sumergirte muy profundo.

Ladybug se calzó correctamente el tanque, se puso el respiradero en la boca y subió a la palma de la mano del Toffe hecho de liquido viscoso.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó levantándola hasta tenerla a la misma altura de su rostro.

Ladybug levantó un pulgar y el Toffe hecho de liquido viscoso se la metió en la boca.

* * *

La súper heroína se fue sumergiendo cada vez más y más profundo hasta que se encontró frente a una gigantesca mariposa de color purpura oscuro encerrada en una burbuja.

Al verla, el bicharrajo rugió amenazante al momento en que también sintió como la presión del liquido viscoso aumentaba a su alrededor haciendo que la burbuja que lo protegía se rompiera.

–¡Ahora! –ordenó Toffe.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo y este se abrió dejando salir un potente destello de luz blanca que alcanzó a la mariposa que a su vez seguía pataleando para no ahogarse.

≪¡ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON LA MALDAD! ≫, gritó mentalmente.

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

La súper heroína sintió que se quedaba sin energías de nuevo. En pocos segundos se iba a des transformar y sería ella la que se ahogaría en el liquido viscoso.

≪¡No creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo! ≫, pensó para sus adentros.

–¡No te preocupes! –exclamó Toffe–, ahora mismo te daré lo que necesitas.

Unos cuantos de los escasos fragmentos de liquido dorado bajaron a adherirse al cuerpo de Ladybug, cuyos pendientes adquirieron un brillo plateado al igual que su traje.

La luz blanca brilló con mayor intensidad, hasta cubrir por completo a la mariposa que se encogió hasta su tamaño normal y entró en el yo-yo.

≪¡Te tengo! ≫, pensó triunfante.

El traje de Ladybug recobró su característico color rojo con puntos negros, y sus pendientes volvieron a indicar que le faltaba poco para des transformarse.

La súper heroína sintió entonces que la presión del liquido viscoso la empujaba de vuelta hacia la superficie, donde nuevamente se encontró de pie en la mano de Toffe.

–Buen trabajo Ladybug.

Ladybug se quitó el tanque de buceo y abrió su yo-yo dejando en libertad a una pequeña mariposa blanca.

–Adiós mariposita.

Después lanzó el tanque de buceo al aire, y este se convirtió en un enjambre de mariquitas mágicas que empezaron a volar por todos lados.

–¡LADYBUG MILAGROSA!

Las mariquitas rodearon a Ladybug y la levantaron en el aire, mientras escuchaba por ultima vez la voz de Toffe que se iba alejando cada vez más.

–Recuerda nuestro trato.

* * *

En la dimensión de Hekapoo, Mariposa Monarca descendió al cráter donde yacía su varita y la tomó en sus manos.

–Madre, Marco, amigos..., Ladybug –sollozó mirándola con una expresión de melancolía–. De verdad lo lamento.

Mariposa Monarca volvió a dejar la varita en el suelo y levantó el vuelo para alejarse del lugar, cuando de pronto la media estrella emitió un brillo y una mariposa blanca salió volando de su interior seguida por el enjambre de mariquitas mágicas.

Mariposa Monarca voló más alto para ver mejor lo que ocurría. Las mariquitas volaron alrededor de la corona y Moon volvió a aparecer en su forma de mewmana con su traje de batalla intacto y sin rastro alguno de la última pelea.

Así, los pequeños insectos fueron reparando mágicamente los daños causados por Mariposa Monarca. Rhombulus quedó libre de su propio cristal, Hekapoo dejó de ser un baño portátil, la cabeza de Omnitraxus se recompuso y su cuerpo se regeneró al igual que Lekmet de sus restos hechos polvo; Tom y Kelly aparecieron ahí donde quedaron tiradas las envolturas del dulciburrito y el salchiduende; Buffrog volvió a la vida con su cabeza intacta; el montón de pelos que se hallaban dispersos en el suelo se rejuntaron y Tad revivió; los restos del huevo volvieron a transformarse en Pony Head; y finalmente Marco, Jackie y Nachos resurgieron de los montones de polvo.

Los daños físicos que la princesa corrompida le había hecho a la dimensión de Hekapoo también se esfumaron. Era como si en aquel lugar no se hubiese librado batalla alguna.

Las mariquitas formaron un remolino trayendo mágicamente de regreso a Ladybug, se reagruparon nuevamente y volaron a toda velocidad de un modo en que rompieron el flujo de espacio tiempo y desaparecieron al atravesar un hoyo de gusano.

Allá en el aire, Mariposa Monarca sonrío contenta y los símbolos de sus mejillas cambiaron de corazones verdes resquebrajados y partidos por la mitad a corazones completos de color rosa.

La princesa corrompida estaba tan radiante de felicidad, que no se percató en ningún momento que el anillo de Chat Noir había desaparecido de debajo de su vestido.

* * *

Las mariquitas aparecieron en la destruida ciudad de París y volaron por todos lados restaurándola a como estaba antes de la catástrofe. Los edificios y monumentos se reconstruyeron mágicamente y todas las victimas que fueron asesinadas por Mariposa Monarca volvieron a la vida. El cielo se despejó y la luz del sol volvió a brillar.

Desde una esquina cualquiera, el maestro Fu y Wayzz lo observaban todo sonriendo con satisfacción.

–Bien hecho Ladybug. Sabía que lo lograrías.

En otra calle, Alya y Janna vieron como el enjambre de mariquitas formaba un remolino trayendo de regreso a Chat Noir con todo y su anillo puesto.

* * *

De vuelta en la dimensión de Hekapoo, la media estrella de la varita dejó de brillar y recuperó su característico color dorado.

Un aura negra se desprendió del cuerpo de Mariposa Monarca quien volvió a ser Star Butterfly.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la princesa cerró los ojos y se desmayó ahí en el aire.

–¡Star!

Al ver que su mejor amiga iba en descenso, Marco corrió para atraparla en sus brazos.

–Star, ¿estás bien?

–¿Marco? –habló ella con una voz débil por el cansancio y sin abrir los ojos–. Oh Marco, cuanto me alegra que estés bien.

–Todo terminó Star. Ese espíritu maligno no volverá a molestarte.

–Que bueno que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad –dijo Star entreabriendo un ojo y acariciando discretamente los abdominales de Marco–. Estoy algo cansada... ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación en el hotel? Quisiera dormir un poco.

–Claro que si Star.

Ladybug miró ambos desde lejos y sonrió.

Tanto en parís como en la dimensión de Hekapoo, el dúo de súper héroes estaban contentos de haber salvado el día una vez más.

–Ganamos –dijeron Ladybug y Chat Noir al unísono desde ambas dimensiones.

* * *

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

En París, Chat Noir vio su anillo y se dio cuenta que le quedaba poca energía.

–¡Me tengo que ir!

El súper héroe se alejó saltando entre los edificios y Alya, quien lo estaba filmando todo, miró sonriente a la cámara de su celular.

–¡Lo hiciste Ladybug!, ¡nos has salvado a todos!

–De verdad lo logró –concretó Janna sonriendo también.


	15. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo Final: Hasta Siempre París**

En la ya restaurada guarida de Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste volvió a colocarse el Broche de Moth en el pecho.

–¡NOOROO, ALAS OSCURAS, ELEVENSE!

Las mariposas blancas, que ya habían regresado, empezaron a revolotear alrededor del súper villano al tiempo que la ventana volvía a cerrarse automáticamente.

–Bien hecho Ladybug. Por ahora te dejaré en paz para que puedas celebrar tu victoria… Pero no te confíes. Algún día tu Miraculous será mío y el único que reinará al final seré yo.

* * *

_Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic…_

Ladybug se des transformó frente a Marco, Jackie, Moon, la alta comisión y todos los que acudieron a la batalla. A esas alturas ya no tenía caso ocultarle su identidad a todos los presentes en la dimensión de Hekapoo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero aun así debía asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos le revelase su secreto al mundo.

–Lo hicimos Tikki –dijo Marinette atrapando a la pobre y agotada kwami en sus manos–. Ahora toma un merecido descanso.

Marinette acurrucó a Tikki en su bolso junto a un macaron de reserva y luego se acercó a devolverle las _tijeras dimensionales_ que robó del castillo Butterfly a Moon.

–Majestad, creo que esto le pertenece.

–Muchas gracias jovencita… Por esto, y por haber salvado a mi hija.

–No tiene por que agradecerlo… –respondió Marinette apenada–. En primer lugar fue mi culpa que Star fuese poseída por el aku...

–Puede ser –la interrumpió Moon–, pero hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para remediarlo. Luchaste con valentía y lo conseguiste. Tienes un buen dominio de tus poderes. Si no fuera por ti, todos aun estaríamos... Sin embargo tuvimos suerte esta vez, y me preocupa que algo como esto se vuelva a repetir.

La reina miró a Star que yacía aun inconsciente en los brazos de Marco, quien se apresuró a intentar persuadirla de la supuesta decisión que iba a tomar.

–Por favor, no obligue a Star a dejar la tierra. Prometo que la vigilaré más de cerca, pero deje que se quede.

–Es cierto –quiso respaldarlo Marinette–. Este tipo de cosas solo pasan en París. Es por un súper villano que se aprovecha de las emociones negativas de los demás para convertirlos en sus sirvientes. Me enfrentó a ellos todo el tiempo.

Moon levantó ambas cejas extrañada ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes.

–¿De que hablan? No haré que Star deje la tierra. Ella ha madurado mucho gracias a tu guía Marco. Solo que… No quisiera que volviese a pasar por lo mismo.

La reina miró con un gesto de tristeza a Marinette y finalmente dio a conocer su decisión.

–Lo siento. Se que mi hija y tu son buenas amigas, pero tendré que prohibirle que regrese a tu ciudad. Mandaré a que pongan un bloqueo a prueba de _tijeras dimensionales_ para que tampoco pueda llegar de esa forma, pero no te preocupes, es un mecanismo sencillo y nadie lo notará.

–Entiendo majestad –dijo Marinette sintiéndose apenada ante la noticia.

–No te pongas triste linda –intentó consolarla Moon–. Solo será hasta que puedas acabar con ese mal que provoca la aparición de espíritus malignos.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Hoy demostraste ser una verdadera súper heroína y sé que algún día lo lograrás. En fin, mientras hago los preparativos dejaré que Star regrese a tu ciudad solo por ahora. Tampoco es que quiera arruinar su viaje, pero debes vigilarla de cerca, y tu también Marco.

–Si reina Moon –afirmó el hombre latino.

–Majestad –habló de nuevo Marinette–, sobre lo que vio ahora...

–Descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo, y creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo con eso.

Moon miró a todos los presentes que asintieron con la cabeza, de modo que Marinette ya pudo estar tranquila.

–No te preocupes –dijo Marco–. Jackie y yo no diremos nada.

–Por supuesto –afirmó la chica del mechón azul–. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por habernos salvado.

* * *

Luego de que Moon les devolviese la varita, el grupo de adolescentes regresó a París por un punto ciego con ayuda de las _tijeras dimensionales_.

Aun con Star en brazos, Marco, cuyo cuerpo había vuelto a ser el de un muchacho de catorce años, tomó rumbo hacia el hotel y Marinette y Jackie le siguieron el paso.

Al llegar, ambas chicas decidieron esperar en el vestíbulo en lo que el joven latino iba a dejar a la princesa en su habitación.

Durante un buen rato hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Marinette se animó a hablar con Jackie sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada.

–Jackie... Quiero pedirte perdón otra vez por haberte causado tantos problemas.

–Está bien –respondió la otra chica habiendo ya recuperado su característica actitud relajada–. Ya te perdoné. Al final pudiste arreglarlo todo... Pero pobre de ti si vuelves a hacer una tontería como esta.

Marinette pudo apreciar la ilusión en los ojos de Jackie, quien no despegaba la mirada del ascensor esperando ansiosa a que su novio regresara.

–Entonces…, ¿tu y Marco...?

–Sabes... Quizá este incidente no fue tan malo después de todo. Siempre supe que Marco es un chico lindo, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan genial... Estoy enamorada de el.

–Bien por ti Jackie –le sonrió Marinette con el semblante un poco apagado, y se despidió y salió del hotel.

* * *

Marinette optó por tomar el camino largo hacia su casa. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Al final las cosas no cambiaron para nada en ese peculiar triangulo amoroso, mucho menos para beneficio de Star. Para empezar, tenía que reconocer que en efecto ella fue la única culpable de que la princesa fuese akumatizada y de poner a la ciudad en peligro. Todo por, parafraseando a Alya, _andar jugando a hacer de cupido._ Ahora como consecuencia de ello su amiga no podría volver a visitarla, al menos hasta que Ladybug detuviese de manera definitiva a Hawk Moth.

Se cuestionó en si hacía bien en ocultar la verdad sobre Toffe, pero sabía que no podía decir nada ya que ese monstruo podía manipular las varitas desde donde fuera que se encontrara en ese entonces y había prometido tomar represalias contra Star y Marco.

Lo que si estaba claro para Marinette, es que ahora tenía un motivo más para detener cuanto antes a ese súper villano que aterrorizaba a París.

* * *

En el hotel Le Grand París, Marco se acercaba a la habitación de Star cargando a la princesa en sus brazos, valga la redundancia, estilo princesa.

–Espera un momento Star. Ya casi llegamos.

Star se despertó ligeramente y, sin abrir los ojos aun, le habló a su mejor amigo.

–Marco, no vayas a dejar esperando a tu novia allá abajo.

–Claro que no Star.

–Espero que los dos sean muy felices.

–Gracias… Supongo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–Se que serás un novio excelente.

– … ¿Gracias otra vez?

Star sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Marco.

–Tal vez te suene tonto, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad me siento como una princesa.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Je, olvídalo.

* * *

Dos días después, los alumnos del Colegio Franciose Dupont se hallaban frente al autobús escolar amarillo despidiéndose de los alumnos de la Academia Eco Arroyo. Marinette por su puesto, estaba junto a Star.

–Hasta luego Marinette. Ha sido divertido.

–Hasta pronto Star. Cuídate mucho.

–¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Marinette vio por un momento la media estrella de la varita de Star, se tocó uno de sus pendientes y después sorprendió a su amiga abrazándola.

–Espero que muy pronto.

–Yo también Marinette –respondió Star correspondiendo felizmente al abrazo un tanto confusa.

–Star... Si alguna vez tienen problemas… No dudes en llamarme y acudiré de inmediato.

–Eh, ¿gracias?

En cuanto Marinette soltó a Star, se percató de que esta estaba mirando de reojo a cierta pareja de enamorados que estaban parados junto a la puerta del autobús tomados de las manos.

–Nos vemos en casa –se despidió Jackie de Marco con un tierno beso en la mejilla–, _novio_.

Y después subió al vehículo radiante de felicidad.

–_Novio_. Me gusta como suena eso. _Mi novio_, _mi novio_, _mi novio_…

Marinette pudo apreciar cierto dejo de melancolía en la mirada de Star, por lo que se apresuró a darle unas ultimas palabras de aliento.

–Sabes, una vez una amiga me dijo que si realmente crees en algo debes de intentar hacer que funcione. Es mejor fallar en el intento que no intentarlo para nada.

–¿Eh?

–Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por que subestimarte Star; pero lo que sea que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante, ten por seguro que cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Star respondió a este ultimo comentario de Marinette con una sonrisa.

* * *

Minutos después, ya todos los estudiantes Americanos y la maestra Calavera estaban a bordo del autobús que había encendido sus motores listo para arrancar. Todos con excepción de Marco que se puso en frente del vehículo para abrir un nuevo portal con sus _tijeras dimensionales_.

El autobús se puso en marcha y desapareció al cruzar el portal. Antes de seguirlo, Marco volteó a ver a los alumnos Parisinos que estaban allá en las escaleras de la entrada despidiéndose de él.

Su atención se centró específicamente en Marinette, quien al igual que los demás movía felizmente su mano diciendo _adiós_.

Marco sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, a la vez que consideraba... Que tal vez si se animaría a entrar en ese programa de intercambio para estudiar un semestre en París.

Estuvo a punto de tocarse los labios en pos de revivir un recuerdo que le había dejado esa aventura y que se quedaría en su cabeza para siempre, pero entonces la voz de cierta princesa de otra dimensión que lo llamaba del otro lado del portal lo hizo volver en si.

–Marco...

Marco sonrió, exhaló un suspiro, atravesó el portal, y este desapareció como por encanto.

FIN


End file.
